Hot Night
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Kim Jongin, yeoja keluarga kaya. lahir di Korea Selatan, suatu 'KEJADIAN' saat kelas 4 membuatnya pindah ke Inggris. Sejak kecil ia bertubuh sexy membuat namja bernafsu padanya. Kini ia kembali ke korea dan masuk Ezodrevo SHS, malah bertemu namja yang terlibat dalam 'KEJADIAN' masa lalunya! bagaimana nasibnya? 'KEJADIAN' itu terulang? HUNKAI - CHANKAI - KRISKAI - LUKAI
1. Chapter 1

**Hot Night**

**-Glory-**

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin, disini dipanggil Jongin/Jonginnie

Kim Sunny, ibu Jongin

Kim Siwon, ayah Jongin

**London, Inggris..**

"Jonginnie, umma dan appa sudah ada di Viz Dinner, cepatlah kemari" Kim Sunny, yeoja manis yang amat anggun dengan senyumnya yang mampu melelehkan hati semua namja. Tubuh berisi dan breastnya yang lumayan penuh merupakan salah satu point tambahan bagi penampilannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna blonde itu disanggul keatas. Gaun red-brown yang dikenakannya membuat kulitnya semakin putih bersih.

Setelah Sunny menelpon anaknya yang bernama Kim Jongin, ia segera duduk di samping suaminya, Kim Siwon. Seorang namja yang amat sukses, perusahaannya sangat besar dan mampu bersaing di Eropa. Setelan jas hitam yang dikenakannya membuat kadar ketampanannya bertambah dan orang-orang bahkan sulit percaya bahwa pasangan itu kini sudah memiliki seorang anak yang menginjak umur 15 tahun.

Siwon barusaja mengikuti jamuan pernikahan koleganya bersama Sunny, dan Jongin barusaja dalam perjalanan pulang dari pesta ulang tahun temannya. Karena ummanya menelpon untuk bertemu di Viz Dinner, Jongin akhirnya memutar arah menuju tempat itu.

"Ah itu Jongin" Sunny tersenyum sumringah melihat anaknya yang mengendarai Aston Martin Vanquish, mobil mahal seharga 3.4 miliar, hadiah ulang tahun ke-14 dari Siwon. Mobil berwarna elegan itu terparkir rapih diantara jejeran mobil disana. Sejenak banyak orang yang mencuri pandang siapa pengendara kaya tersebut.

TAP..

Jongin dengan gaun gold keluar dari mobil itu. Rambut bergelombang berwarna brown miliknya tergerai indah. Wajah cantik dan bibir penuh merah serta sedikit polesan make up membuatnya makin berkelas dan cantik luar biasa.

High heels gold dengan tatanan permata indah dan kukunya yang dipoles cat kuku merah, membuatnya tampak indah. Tubuh tinggi semampai dan kaki jenjangnya itu lebih dari sekedar model. Satu yang penting, kulit tan eksotisnya, terlihat lembut dan menggoda siapapun untuk menyentuhnya.

"Mommy, Jongin risih, banyak yang lihat Jongin dari tadi~" Jongin duduk di kursi yang tersedia didepan Sunny dan Siwon.

"Itu karena kau cantik, my daughter" Sunny mengusak poni Jongin.

"Aaa.. Daddy.. Mommy merusak tatanan rambutku" Jongin merajuk pada Siwon.

"Nanti Daddy beri 50 juta untuk ke salon" Siwon dengan entengnya menjawab, tangannya masih sibuk membaca berkas di tabnya.

"Siwon, jangan sibuk terus. Kita kan sedang dinner!" Sunny ngambek dan membuat Siwon segera menyimpan kembali tabnya.

"Aigo, Sorry, my cute wife" Siwon segera memegang erat kedua tangan Sunny.

"Hoek.. Daddy tidak salah lihat? Mommy sangat jelek saat merajuk begitu.." Jongin mencibir.

"Dia membuat Daddy tak bisa bernafas" Siwon menjawab Jongin.

"Kenapa?" Jongin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Karena Mommy mu ini berhasil melahirkanmu, Jongin" Siwon memeluk pinggang ramping Sunny.

"Hehe, iya, Mommy cantik sekali saat malu" Jongin tertegun melihat Sunny yang blushing karena rayuan Siwon.

"Tentu, dan Daddy mu ini terpikat karena kecantikanku" Sunny tersenyum kemenangan.

"Ish, percaya diri sekali" Kai mencibir lagi.

Setelah makanan datang, mereka makan dengan tenang.

"Umma, aku jadi kepikiran sesuatu saat kelulusan JHS minggu lalu" Jongin berbicara setelah mereka selesai dinner.

"Apa, ceritakanlah" Sunny mengelus kepala Jongin yang tersandar di bahunya.

"Kata teman-teman, Jongin menyebalkan-hiks" Jongin menangis.

"Aigo.. jangan menangis, nanti jelek loh,," Sunny segera meraih tissue untuk menyerka air mata Jongin.

"Biar Daddy yang urus" Siwon angkat bicara. Tapi tangannya kini kembali pada tabnya. Siwon memang workaholic.

"tak usah Daddy, itu membuat Jongin makin dibenci" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Arra" Siwon juga overprotective pada anaknya.

"Kenapa Jonginnie dibenci, hm?" Sunny bertanya lembut.

"Katanya mereka sebal karena dada Jongin sangat besar dan membuat pacar mereka lebih memilih Jongin!" Jongin terlihat sebal sambil meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Yaa.. jangan diremas! Nanti tambah besar, pabbo!" Sunny menjauhkan tangan anaknya agar tidak meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Tapi tanpa diremas pun sudah sebesar ini, Mommy.. Jongin susah karena dada Jongin terlalu besar!" Jongin merajuk sambil memeluk Sunny.

"Itu anugerah, sayang. Jangan ditolak, banyak loh yang ingin punya dada sebesar kamu sampai pasang implan. Tapi kamu alami" Sunny mencoba membuat anaknya berubah fikiran.

Selama ini Jongin memang mempermasalahkan kenapa dadanya itu terlihat besar dibanding teman-temannya. Sempat konsultasi pada dokter, tapi dokter bilang itu bukan penyakit, memang Jongin terlahir dengan perkembangan dada yang cepat.

"Tapi nanti pasti susah pakai baju seragam SHS, Mommy~ masa Jongin harus pesen ukuran sendiri lagi? Jongin males dipegang-pegang sama designernya.." Jongin makin merajuk.

"Sepertinya kau akan ganti designer, hm.. tidak perlu designer baju lagi mungkin" Siwon angkat bicara.

"Jinja?" mata Jongin berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Ya, karena Daddy dan Mommy sepakat bahwa kau harus melanjutkan sekolahmu di Ezodrevo Senior High School, Korea Selatan" Sunny memberikan cengiran lebarnya melihat wajah anaknya yang shock berat.

"APA?! Aku tidak mau!" Jongin cemberut dan langsung melepas pelukan Sunny. Ia berjalan cepat keluar restoran mewah itu dan mengendarai Aston Martin Vanquishnya dengan cepat membelah jalanan di London.

"Bagaimana Siwon?" Sunny memandang cemas suaminya.

"Besok ia akan tetap berangkat" Siwon masih fokus pada tabnya.

Paginya..

"Sudah siap?" Sunny melihat Jongin yang kini sudah didepannya dengan dua buah koper besar berwarna pink dan menjinjing tas kulit berwarna biru cerah.

"Hm" Jongin masih sedikit sebal.

"Ahaha, ayo masuk" Sunny segera menggandeng Jongin yang kini lebih tinggi darinya. Untuk anak yang akan masuk kelas 1 SHS, tinggi 181 cm memang sangat waw.

Setelah sopir pribadi memasukkan koper Jongin, mobil Maybach Landaulet itu menuju bandara.

Sesampainya di bandara, Sunny segera menggunakan jaket mahalnya dan menggunakan kacamata hitamnya.

"Jongin, Mommy tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai dalam, maaf ya" Sunny adalah seorang model. Bisa amat gempar bila ia berada di bandara.

"Ne, arraseo.." Jongin memutar matanya malas.

"Daddy sudah membelikanmu mobil baru, kau bebas menggunakannya disana. Mommy memberikanmu 15 kartu kredit di dompetmu, dan uang tambahan 5 juta per hari, hati-hati disana" Sunny hampir menangis karena harus melepas Jongin pergi jauh.

"Ish! Tak usah dramastis deh, kan masih bisa telepon atau e-mail" Jongin mencibir Sunny lagi.

"Kau ini benar-benar.. mirip Mommy" Sunny merutuki sikap Jongin yang suka mencibir.

"Benarkah?" Jongin terlihat antusias.

"Ne, saat remaja, Mommy suka mencibir orang dan seenaknya sendiri sepertimu!" Sunny mengaku.

"Ahaha, jadi jangan menyesal memiliki anak nakal sepertiku, Mommy" Jongin tertawa.

"Ne, Mommy bahagia dan bangga punya anak cantik sexy sepertimu" Sunny berjinjit untuk mengusak rambut Jongin, meskipun sudah menggunakan high heels.

"Ish, rusak kan tatanan rambutku" Jongin merengek sebal.

"Ahaha, sudah-sudah sana" Sunny menyerahkan dua koper milik Jongin.

"Ne, bye Mommy" Jongin segera berlari masuk.

"Bye hiks- Jonginnie hiks- my beautiful daughter.. hiks-hiks.." Sunny melihat punggung ramping Jongin yang kemudian hilang ditengah kerumunan.

"Tuan menyuruh saya membawa Anda ke kantornya sekarang, Nyonya" supir pribadi membukakan pintu Maybach Landaulet itu.

"Ne" Sunny mengusap air matanya. Mobil Maybach Landaulet itu bergegas menuju Kim corp.

**TBC**

**-****BocahLanang****-**

**!HunKai!**

Ini masih awal jadi maaf jika membosankan dan ribet

Disini Kai cewek soalnya aku mau bikin HUNKAI HOT NC Extreme! gue yadong -_-

Oke, bro.. ini baru awal dan saya mau beri fakta FF ini:

Semua kepindahan Kai ke Korea itu sudah diatur oleh Siwon sejak mereka menetap di London.

Kai di ff ini memiliki tinggi 181 cm.

Kai anak terpandai di sekolah sehingga banyak dipuji sekaligus banyak saingan akademik.

Kai rambutnya berwarna brown dan dari kelas 2 SD panjangnya sampai sepinggang.

Kai badannya kayak Yoona SNSD, ramping sexy.

Ingat! Disini pokoknya Kai dadanya lebih super dari Julia Perez alias JUPE! horee!

Semua seme tunduk deh sama my sexy Kai!

Pokokke Kai Sexy tenan bro..=author aksen jawa-nya keluar

Karena dadanya yang besar Kai sulit bergerak dan selalu jadi pusat perhatian cowok. Serta bikin semua cewek iri.

Kai itu sering lola kalo diajak bicara sehingga badannya sering dipegang-pegang kingka asrama.. ehem.. ini sebenernya rahasia.. konsep buat chapter kedepan=author keceplosan

Review dan.. kalo bisa.. beri saran buat NC-an hotnya! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot Night**

Kim Jongin (Yeoja) x Oh Sehun (namja)

**-Day.. Day..-**

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin, mulai pertengahan chapter temen-temennya manggil dia Kai.

Park Chanyeol, disini jadi seseorang tampan dimata Jongin

Lee Hyukjae, kepala sekolah Ezodrevo International Senior High School

Kim Sunny, ibu Jongin

Victoria, staff urusan asrama siswa

**Incheon airport..**

"Huft, sampai juga di Korea Selatan" Jongin segera keluar dari bandara dan cepat-cepat masuk kedalam taksi.

"Ehm.., mau kemana nona manis?" supir taksi itu sedikit menggoda Jongin ternyata.

"Ah! Ajushi, tunggu sebentar, aku lupa menanyakan alamat apatermenku" Jongin segera membuka tas kulit biru mudanya dan mengambil smartphonenya.

"Hello.. Mommy! Kau lupa memberi tahuku di apatermen mana aku tinggal!" Jongin sedikit merajuk dengan menggerakkan bahunya kekanan kekiri membuat supir taksi yang melihat dari spion mengikuti gerakan breast besar Jongin yang bergerak-gerak.

"Oh iya, semalam Mommy dan Daddy sepakat memasukkanmu ke asrama di sekolah" Sunny berkata dari seberang nan jauh disana.

"Mwo?! Andwae! Asrama itu sempit! Jelek! Bekas! Dan Jongin ingin sendiri!" Jongin cemberut sekarang. Membuat supir taksi harus berkedip berkali-kali karena bibir merah merekah milik Jongin yang makin menggoda.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Itu untuk keamananmu. Di asrama kau tidak akan keluar malam dan tertib belajar" Sunny mengukuhkan.

"Tapi Mommy Jongin tidak mau.. Jong-"

TUUUT-TUUUT-TUUT..

"Yak! Sambungan teleponnya diputus sepihak?! Mommy jahat!" Jongin makin menjadi dan membuat supir taksi makin lapar..

"Huh! Yasudah, ajushi, antarkan saya ke Ezodrevo International Senior High School" Jongin terpaksa menuruti keinginan Mommy dan Daddynya atau ia hanya hidup di Korea dengan berjalan kaki. Ingat! Berjalan kaki! Karena mobil baru yang Daddynya berikan itu katanya ada di tempat tinggal yang sudah ditentukan Daddynya, tentusaja tempat itu adalah asrama.. sial..

**Ezodrevo International Senior High School..**

Jongin sedikit mengerjapkan matanya melihat gerbang sekolah barunya itu.

Bahkan kedua koper mahalnya itu ia biarkan jatuh.

DIIIIIIIINN! DDIIIIINN!

"Oh My!" Jongin terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil terdengar dibelakangnya.

BRRRRMMMMM…

Mobil itu malah memperbesar gasnya. Seakan mengusir Jongin menyingkir dari jalannya.

"Ish! I know! I'll go from here! How arrogant you are.. Rich Person!" Jongin merasa tersinggung. Ia memaki siapapun pengendara yang sok kaya tersebut.

Jelas-jelas gerbang ini luasnya bahkan bisa dilewati lima truck bersamaan. Tapi kenapa mobil itu harus lewat dibelakangnya sih!

Dengan dongkol Jongin mengambil dua kopernya yang terjatuh dan bergegas menepi.

GREP!

Jongin yang merasa pergelangan tangan kanannya dipegang erat oleh seseorangpun menghentikan langkahnya. Namun masih enggan melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Pardon me, make you angry already.. my I help you?" surara berat menjadi suara pertama cirri khas orang yang kini memegang tangan Jongin.

Orang itu kemudian berjalan dan berhenti tepat didepan Jongin.

"My name is Park Chanyeol, nice to meet you, beautiful girl.." namja itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya didepan Jongin, menunduk hormat. Membuat Jongin serasa sebagai putri.

Jongin terkesima dengan namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut. Tubuhnya amat tinggi dengan wajah tampan. Mata blink-blink berkilaunya dan rambut sedikit Mohawk memperlihatkan dahinya.

"Kim Jongin, and.. Kai is my nick name." Jongin akhirnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Are you a new student?" entah mengapa aura Chanyeol membuat Jongin mudah akrab.

"Yeah, I'm from London, is there any hostel?" Jongin bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Of course, let me carry you to headmaster. You will have hostel key already" Chanyeol membukakan pintu penumpang mobilnya.

"Nice car.. Lamborghini Veneo.." Jongin tersenyum manis pada mobil merah itu.

"You like it?" Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit membanggakan mobil mewah kesayangannya.

Jongin kemudian masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

Setelahnya Chanyeol segera masuk dan duduk di sampingnya, duduk di kursi kemudi.

"I love it, Chanyeollie~" Jongin sedikit berteriak karena saat Chanyeol menyalakan mobilnya, dashboard mobil itu menyala dengan warna pelangi yang indah.

"I glad to hear that from you, sexy girl.." Chanyeol memberikan smirk terbaiknya yang membuat wajah Jongin sedikit memerah.

"LX modification?" Jongin menebak. Jongin pernah memodifikasi interior Aston Martin Vanquish miliknya itu dengan gaya super glamour. Namun kini ia terpaksa meninggalkan mobil kesayangannya itu.

"Right, the best modification house" Chanyeol segera mengendarai mobil Lamborghini Veneonya kedalam Ezodrevo International Senior High School.

**Ezodrevo International Senior High School Office..**

"Silakan masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah" kata seorang staf sekolah internasional termahal di Korea Selatan tersebut.

"Ah, ne, thanks.." Jongin segera masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah itu.

Ruang itu amat mewah, meski tak semewah ruang kerja pribadi ayahnya. Namun ruangan ini lebih terkesan kearah eropa klasik. Jongin sampai berpikir beribu kali, berapa sebenarnya umur kepala sekolahnya ini.. jangan-jangan sudah tua bangka.. -_-

"Welcome, new student.. oh, how beautiful you are" suara seseorang terdengar dan kursi putar yang membelakangi Jongin itu segera berputar menampakkan orang namja yang mendudukinya.

"Sit right there" namja itu menyuruh Jongin duduk di kursi tamu.

Kursi tamu itu hanya muat tiga orang dengan sebuah meja pendek didepannya. Didepan meja itu juga ada kursi tunggal.

"I'm your headmaster.. Lee Hyukjae" namja itu ternyata tak begitu tua.

Setelah kepala sekolah itu duduk di kursi tunggal depan Jongin yang hanya dibatasi meja pendek, segera namja itu menyerahkan formulir isian siswa baru.

Jongin mengisinya dengan serius.

Karena meja itu sangat pendek, hanya beda 5 cm tingginya dengan tinggi kursi yang diduduki Jongin, terpaksa Jongin sedikit merundukkan punggungnya.

"Ehm.." Lee Hyukjae itu sedikit menunduk juga, mencoba mencuri pandang breast besar Jongin yang menggantung dan bergoyang-goyang seiring gerakan tangan Jongin yang sedang menulis.

"Done.." Jongin menyerahkan kembali berkas isian yang telah ia isi semuanya.

"Ok, hm.. Kim.. Jongin.." kepala sekolah membaca dan mencoba memanggil Jongin.

"You can call me Kai" Jongin memberitahukan nicknamenya.

"Oh, Kai" kepala sekolah makin melebarkan senyumannya yang makin terlihat ganjil.

"Follow me" Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya seolah menginstruksi Kai untuk mengikutinya keluar ruang itu untuk ke ruang staff asrama.

"Victoria, give her Gold one" Hyukjae memerintah Victoria, staff pemegang kunci asrama untuk memberikan fasilitas kamar asrama.

"Here your Gold id, your Gold card, your Gold blazer, your Gold pin, your Gold training, your Gold key, and.. your Gold blank Couple Ring" Victoria memberikan sejumlah barang yang menjadi identitas Gold Hostel.

"So complicated.." Kai menatap malas barang-barang riuh itu.

"Any question?" Victoria menatap Kai.

"Hm.. everything is ok.. but, what is this? Is this useful for student?" Kai menunjuk sebuah cincin berwarna emas polos dengan ukiran 'No Couple'.

"Every student must had couple here, lot of new students use this when they not in pair yet" Victoria menjawab. Namun Kai masih bingung.

"Can I refuse it, I don't like it" Kai menatap jengah cincin itu.

"You must-"

KRIIIINGG~

Bunyi telepon kantor di meja Victoria berdering. Segera Victoria mengangkatnya.

Kai yang sudah dongkol akhirnya meraup semua benda itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas kulit biru mudanya hingga terlihat menggembung dan tidak muat.

Kai berjalan melewati lobi yang cukup sepi.

Kai hendak keluar ruangan staff asrama menuju ruang staff umum dimana Chanyeol duduk menunggunya. Namun pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuatnya hilang keseimbangan karena high heelsnya yang lumayan tinggi.

"Kya!" Kai menjerit karena tubuhnya terjatuh menimpa seseorang yang menariknya.

BRUGH!

"Aksh.. appo" Kai merintih karena sepertinya kakinya terkilir. Untung ia jatuh diatas seseorang jadi tubuhnya tidak langsung membentur lantai yang keras dan dingin.

CHUU~

"KYAAA! WHAT R YOU DOING?! DON'T HUG ME! TAKE AWAY YOUR HEAD FROM MY BREAST! KYAA! DON'T KISS MY BREAST!" Kai susah payah menjauhkan seseorang namja yang tadi menariknya. Karena kini namja tersebut malah memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya dan menciumi payudara besarnya.

BUGH! BUGH!

Kai meninju telak wajah namja tersebut sehingga pelukan erat namja itu terlepas. Segera Kai bangkit dari tubuh namja itu dan menendang brutal namja yang masih terlentang kesakitan karena tinjuannya.

"Aw! Appo! Stop! Stop! Sorry! Just stop please!" namja berpakaian jas itu kini terlihat tidak rapih lagi.

Kai yang melihat wajah namja itu lalu sadar siapa namja yang ditendangnya, segera menghentikan aksi brutalnya.

Namja itu bangkit perlahan karena sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Whoa.. strong sexy baby girl~" namja itu memberikan ringisan kesakitan saat tangannya mencoba menyerka darah di bibirnya yang sobek karena tinjuan Kai.

"Y..You?" Kai kaget. Namja yang telah melecehkannya dan menciumi ganas payudaranya itu adalah..

**TBC**

**-****BocahLanang****-**

**!HunKai!**

Sorry disini aneh lagi, Kai kelihatannya di hari pertama di Korea sial banget deh..

Tapi tenang, datang si ganteng Chanyeol dengan Lamborghini Veneo merahnya yang seharga 41 miliar :D ! kyaa! teriakan fans mobil

Siapa namja yang berani me-rape tubuh sexy dan breast super besar Kai?

aku! Aku berharap aku yang megang, tapi bukan aku yang dihajar

Siapa namja itu?

Kenapa Kai tidak melanjutkan memukuli namja itu setelah melihat wajahnya?

Siapa hayo?

RCL for better ff, Please


	3. Chapter 3

**Hot Night**

Kim Jongin (Yeoja) x Oh Sehun (namja)

**-Kingka~ and you?-**

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin/Kai cewe sexy!

Park Chanyeol, disini jadi seseorang tampan dimata Jongin

Lee Hyukjae, kepala sekolah Ezodrevo International Senior High School

Oh Sehun nongol nih evil

**Kai berjalan melewati lobi yang cukup sepi..**

Kai hendak keluar ruangan staff asrama menuju ruang staff umum dimana Chanyeol duduk menunggunya. Namun pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuatnya hilang keseimbangan karena high heelsnya yang lumayan tinggi.

"Kya!" Kai menjerit karena tubuhnya terjatuh menimpa seseorang yang menariknya.

BRUGH!

"Aksh.. appo" Kai merintih karena sepertinya kakinya terkilir. Untung ia jatuh diatas seseorang jadi tubuhnya tidak langsung membentur lantai yang keras dan dingin.

CHUU~

"KYAAA! WHAT R YOU DOING?! DON'T HUG ME! TAKE AWAY YOUR HEAD FROM MY BREAST! KYAA! DON'T KISS MY BREAST!" Kai susah payah menjauhkan seseorang namja yang tadi menariknya. Karena kini namja tersebut malah memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya dan menciumi payudara besarnya.

BUGH! BUGH!

Kai meninju telak wajah namja tersebut sehingga pelukan erat namja itu terlepas. Segera Kai bangkit dari tubuh namja itu dan menendang brutal namja yang masih terlentang kesakitan karena tinjuannya.

"Aw! Appo! Stop! Stop! Sorry! Just stop please!" namja berpakaian jas itu kini terlihat tidak rapih lagi.

Kai yang melihat wajah namja itu lalu sadar siapa namja yang ditendangnya, segera menghentikan aksi brutalnya.

Namja itu bangkit perlahan karena sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Whoa.. strong sexy baby girl~" namja itu memberikan ringisan kesakitan saat tangannya mencoba menyerka darah di bibirnya yang sobek karena tinjuan Kai.

"Y..You?" Kai kaget. Namja yang telah melecehkannya dan menciumi ganas payudaranya itu adalah..

**-Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara-**

"I'm ok.. hehe" namja itu hanya memberikan cengiran bodohnya.

"You know.." Kai memenggal perkataannya. Aura gelap melingkupi dirinya. Matanya menyorot tajam pada namja didepannya. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga memutih.

"Hm?" namja itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya masih menatap liar tubuh Kai.

"I'M NOT OK!" Kai segera memukuli namja itu lagi hingga namja itu terjatuh ke lantai lagi. Segera Kai menendang namja itu sekuat tenaga dengan high heelsnya.

"Argh! Appo! Stop!" namja itu kesakitan karena Kai menendangnya dengan high heelsnya.

"Why lobby so crowded this day-OH MY GOD!" Victoria yang membawa berkas menumpuk itu kaget melihat kejadian dimana Kai memukuli tanpa ampun namja yang kini tergeletak di lantai dingin lobi. Berkas itu jatuh hingga berhamburan dilantai.

Kai yang merasa kepergok melakukan tindakan anarkis hanya bisa diam kaku. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut jika nanti ia dipenjara. jujur Kai anak yang polos

"You!" Victoria segera mendekati Kai dan menunjuk wajah Kai yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Victoria, tenanglah, ini salahku" namja itu mencoba menenangkan staffnya.

"Tidak bisa, dia sudah menganiaya Anda!" Victoria malah membentak namja yang hendak dilindunginya.

"Look, he admitted his own fault" Kai memandang sinis Victoria.

"I don't care!" Victoria masih menetapkan Kai sebagai pihak yang bersalah.

"Aku yang membuatnya marah, Vict, sudahlah" namja itu bangkit dengan terhuyung.

"Anda terlalu ramah! Saya tidak mau tahu, saya akan memberikan tugas eksklusif pada ketua asramanya untuk mengawasi, mendidik, bahkan memberinya pelajaran jika ia melanggar peraturan sekolah!" Victoria memandang sengit kearah Kai.

"Mwo?! Kenapa bisa begitu?~" Kai merasa hidupnya sulit sekarang. Tubuhnya merosot dan berjongkok menyandar pada dinding lobi.

Victoria meraih semua berkasnya yang berserakan lalu pergi cepat keluar menuju ruang staff utama.

"Maafkan aku" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu tangan Kai terulur berharap Kai bangun dari posisinya yang beringsut itu.

"Yah.. baiklah aku memaafkanmu" Kai menerima uluran tangan namja itu dan berdiri.

"Victoria memang begitu, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatur emosinya" namja itu tertawa kecil.

"Dia bawahanmu, kenapa kau tak bisa mengaturnya Mr. Hy-"

"Panggil saja aku Eunhyuk oppa~ ne?" namja itu mengerling nakal. Tangannya mencolek dagu Kai.

"Yaks! Dasar kepala sekolah mesum! Aku tak sudi! Umurmu lebih tua dari Daddy ku!" Kai hendak memukul kepala sekolahnya itu lagi, namun Mr. Lee Hyukjae atau yang nicknamenya itu Eunhyuk segera kabur menuju ruangnya.

Kai dengan berat hati merutuki nasibnya sambil berjalan terseok menuju ruang staff utama.

**Ruang Staff Utama..**

"Kenapa Kai lama sekali.. apakah Eunhyuk Headmaster berbuat mesum padanya? Dia kan raja mesum se sekolah!" Chanyeol bicara sendiri dengan semua pikiranyang bertebaran di otaknya.

CKLEK..

Pintu ruang staff utama terbuka. Chanyeol segera bangkit.

"Kai-" Chanyeol menghentikan panggilannya karena yang muncul bukan Kai.

Itu Victoria.

Chanyeol agak sedikit sebal dengan yeoja itu karena yeoja itu adalah staff urusan asrama dan membuatnya harus selalu berurusan dengan Victoria. Victoria selalu memerintahnya ini-itu dan menegurnya karena tidak becus.

"Park Chanyeol kau belum memberikan laporan bulan ini, dan ada yang lapor karena kau merusakkan TV 118 inch di aula utama asrama Blue untuk kesekian kalinya!" Victoria memarahi Chanyeol sambil berjalan.

Tuh kan.. jika bertemu, Chanyeol selalu saja dimarahi.

Tapi tumben Victoria tidak memukul kepalanya dengan berkas yang dibawanya. Sepertinya Victoria sedang buru-buru.

"Mr. Yesung! Panggilkan aku ketua asrama Gold sekarang!" Victoria duduk di depan Chanyeol. Meletakkan berkas yang lumayan banyak itu di meja dengan asal sehingga kembali berhamburan.

Chanyeol memandang penuh tanya dengan sikap tak biasa dari yeoja nenek lampir itu.

"Dia datang sebentar lagi Mrs. Victoria" Yesung menutup teleponnya.

CKLEK..

"Ada apa, Vict" ketua asrama Gold itu datang dengan blazer gold yang dikenakannya.

"Ice Prince datang, cih" Chanyeol berdecih karena terpaksa harus duduk dengan ketua asrama Gold itu.

"Diamlah kau, aku ada urusan, tidak sepertimu" ketua asrama Gold itu mencibir Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang menunggu yeoja sexy anak baru dari London! Jika bukan karena hanya ini sofa tamu tunggu yang ada di ruangan ini, aku sangat tak terima duduk bersamamu!" Chanyeol menatap tajam ketua asrama Gold.

"SUDAH JANGAN RIBUT!" Victoria berteriak membuat mereka diam membisu. Meski mata mereka masih saling menatap tajam.

"Chanyeol! Jangan ikut campur! Kau selalu membuat masalah!" Victoria memarahi Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Aku tidak mengganggumu sama sekali!" Chanyeol balas memarahi Victoria.

"Akui saja perbuatanmu, dasar pembuat masalah" ketua asrama Gold mencibir Chanyeol.

"Kau-" Chanyeol hendak memukul namja yang berstatus sebagai ketua asrama Gold itu namun Victoria sudah siap dengan berkas tebal di tangannya.

"Jangan pukul aku dengan itu. Itu sakit Vict" Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah ketua asrama Gold dan duduk tenang.

"Yasudah, langsung saja ke intinya. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk mengawasi, mendidik, bahkan kau boleh memberinya hukuman jika anak itu melanggar peraturan sekolah" Victoria bicara.

"Siapa anak malang dari asramamu tersebut? Dan apa yang membuatnya harus berada dibawah ketua asrama? Sungguh nasib yang buruk.., pasti anak baru yang belum tahu peraturan.. haha" Chanyeol bicara. Padahal perintah itu ditujukan pada ketua asrama Gold. Bukan dia.

CKLEK..

Kai barusaja keluar dari lobi dan masuk ruang staff utama. Dengan usaha keras tentunya, karena kakinya terkilir.

Semua mata diruangan itu menatap Kai.

Tubuh tinggi semampai, rambut brown lurus sampai pinggang yang agak acak-acakan dan bibir merah serta mata sayu menahan sakit pergelangan kakinya itu malah menambah kesan sexy hotnya.

Bahkan Chanyeol tidak bernafas untuk sesaat.

"Itu dia, anak malang yang masuk ke asrama Gold. Kim Jongin, yeoja anak baru yang juga barusaja memukuli Mr. Eunhyuk Chairman" Victoria bicara enteng sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit karena hari ini sungguh memusingkan.

"MWO!? KAI MEMUKULI CHAIRMAN-MESUM?" Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara bassnya yang membuat seluruh staff langsung bisik-bisik.

So good-damn-Park Chanyeol, kau membuat Kai jadi bad girl dan bahan pergunjingan bahkan sebelum hari pertamanya memulai pelajaran di Ezodrevo International Senior High School..

Sedangkan namja yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol masih tidak berkedip memandang Kai. Kai masih kesakitan dan segala keriuhan yang mulai terjadi di ruangan staff utama itu tidak menyadari keberadaan ketua asramanya sendiri.

Tak lama setelahnya ketua asrama Gold itu menarik sedingai tipis.

"Baiklah, Kai kemari" Victoria memerintah Kai untuk duduk disampingnya.

Dengan malas Kai duduk disamping Victoria.

"Kau tahu Kai, kau tadi sudah menganiaya namja nomor satu di Ezodrevo International Senior High School ini. Itu berarti kau sudah melanggar tata tertib. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada pelanggar?" Victoria bicara dengan nada menakutkan.

GLUP!

Kai menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Ne, dihukum" Kai berkata lirih. Kepalanya menunduk takut.

"Lebih dari itu" Victoria merendahkan suaranya.

"Di-diatur hingga jadi disiplin" Kai berkata dengan terbata.

"Good.. dan kau harus di awasi 24 jam oleh ketua asramamu.. kau ingat dimana asramamu?" Victoria menggunakan aksen interogasi yang mengerikan.

"A-ani" Kai menggeleng lemah. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

"Coba buka tas mu dan lihat blazermu" Victoria meraih paksa tas biru muda Kai dan menuang seluruh isinya.

Zraaaakk.. klotak! Cringg~~ berbagai atribut seragam Kai berserakan di meja.

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak. Chanyeol kecewa, ternyata Kai tidak satu asrama dengannya.

Dan namja disampingnya memperlihatkan seringaian lebar.

Chanyeol melirik namja disampingnya yang mengatainya 'loser..'tanpa suara.

Kai meraih id cardnya.

"Kim Jongin.. class XA Gold.. Gold Hostel.." Kai berkata dengan nada gemetar.

"Good.. sekarang biar aku perkenalkan ketua asrama Gold, ketua yang akan mengawasimu 24 jam, angkat kepalamu dan lihat namja didepanmu" Victoria berkata dengan nada menakutkan lagi.

Kai perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya perlahan menyingkir ke samping pundaknya. Kini didepannya ada dua namja.

Chanyeol yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip, dan namja putih dengan rambut berwarna pirang cepak (rambutnya kayak Sehun growl pake baju EXO hitam itu loo.. di GDA) dengan tubuh tinggi meski lebih tinggi Chanyeol tentunya.

"Hai, cantik.." Chanyeol bergumam sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Diam kau Chanyeol" Victoria memandang sengit kearah Chanyeol.

Jika dilihat, ternyata sedari di gerbang tadi, Chanyeol memang menggunakan Blue blazer, dan Blue pin. Kai kecewa, tidak bisa satu asrama dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi kini Kai melihat lebih jelas, di tangan kanan jari manis Chanyeol.. Blue blank Couple Ring..

Kai bersorak dalam hati karena itu tandanya Chanyeol masih belum punya couple di SHS ini.

"Ketua asramamu adalah orang yang mempunyai warna blazer yang sama denganmu" Victoria berbisik ditelinga Kai. Segera Kai tersadar dari pandangannya.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari jemari Chanyeol.

Kai kembali melihat namja itu.

Namun kini agak berbeda. Namja itu memandang tajam dirinya. Pandangan mengintimidasi yang membuatnya sulit bernafas. Pandangan yang angkuh. Seperti sorot mata yang pernah dilihatnya. Tapi siapa?

"Dia yang mengenakan blazer Gold. Ketua asrama 2, Ketua asrama Gold.. Kingka Gold, Oh Sehun" Victoria memperkenalkan namja itu.

"Se-Sehun?" Kai membelalakkan matanya. Itukah Sehun yang sama dengan saat ia sekolah dasar di Korea dulu? Ataukah Oh Sehun yang berbeda?

**TBC**

**-****BocahLanang****-**

**!HunKai!**

Disini adakah yang melihat sesuatu dibalik sesuatu. Pandangan Kai pada Chanyeol berbeda loh..

Apalagi waktu lihat cincin di tangan kanan Chanyeol, Blue blank Couple Ring!

Chanyeol masih single!

Kai bersorak bahagia dalam hati, berandai punya cowok tampan dengan mobil keren tercepat di dunia.. Park Chanyeol.. hehe

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

**Hot Night**

Kim Jongin (Yeoja) x Oh Sehun (namja)

**-Bring me please..-**

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin/Kai cewe sexy!

Park Chanyeol, disini jadi seseorang tampan dimata Jongin

Lee Hyukjae, kepala sekolah Ezodrevo International Senior High School

Oh Sehun, kingka Gold, ketua asrama Gold

"Dia yang mengenakan blazer Gold. Ketua asrama 2, Ketua asrama Gold.. Kingka Gold, Oh Sehun" Victoria memperkenalkan namja itu.

"Se-Sehun?" Kai membelalakkan matanya. Itukah Sehun yang sama dengan saat ia sekolah dasar di Korea dulu? Ataukah Oh Sehun yang berbeda?

**-Hot Night-**

"Sehun, ketua asrama Red, Kingka Red mencarimu" Yesung menyerahkan telepon kantor yang berhubung dengan Kingka Red.

"Asrama emang ada berapa?" Kai mengrenyit heran.

"Disini siswanya banyak, karena sekolah unggulan, asramanya juga luas, jadi butuh lebih dari satu Kingka. Disini ada 4 Kingka" Victoria bicara.

"Oke, aku kesana sekarang" Sehun menutup telepon itu.

"Hun, mau kemana? Kau harus mengawasi yeoja ini" Victoria marah kembali namun Sehun tidak menggubrisnya. Tubuh Sehun tak terlihat lagi ketika pintu staff utama tertutup.

**-Hot Night-**

"Eum, gomawo Chanyeol-sii, sudah mau mengantarkanku sampai kedepan ruangku" Kai tersenyum manis membuat Chanyeol terpaku sejenak sebelum sadar dan berdehem.

"A-ah ne, tidak apa-apa, kalau butuh bantuan, panggil saja aku, ini id ku" Chanyeol memberikan card biru yang tertulis nomor ponselnya.

"Terimakasih, kau baik sekali. Mau mampir?-eh-kurasa aku belum menata barangku, hehe" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal saat mereka masuk kedalam ruangan, koper Kai dan perabotan kamar itu masih tertutup kain putih yang berdebu, lantainyapun kotor.

"Bagaimana.. jika kita rapikan bersama?" Chanyeol berkata ragu.

"A-ah, apa kau tak keberatan?" Kai merasa buruk untuk menjadi yeoja. Ini terlalu berantakan.

"Tak apa, ayo" Chanyeol meraih koper Kai untuk dimasukkan kedalam almari besar disana.

**-Hot Night-**

"Huft.. akhirnya selesai juga" Chanyeol dan Kai kini berbaring lelah di kasur empuk yang cukup luas itu.

"Kai, kau lelah?" Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Kai namun tak disangka ternyata wajah Chanyeol malah berhadapan dengan breast besar Kai.

"Hm?" Kai menghadapkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol makin terpesona dengan gundukan besar yang sepertinya akan jatuh jika tidak ia tampung dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kai, kenapa.. bisa.. besar sekali?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu dan lirih, takut Kai tersinggung.

"Apa?! Jadi kau juga berpikiran bahwa payudaraku ini juga membuatmu iri dan membuat semua kekasihmu itu memutuskanmu?!" Kai hendak bangkit. Matanya sudah berair.

"Tidak Kai, kemari" Chanyeol menahan tubuh Kai yang kini malah meronta.

GREP!

Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Kai. Membenamkan wajahnya di breast besar Kai.

"Chan-ah~ andwae~ Yeol.. ssshh.. aaahh.." Kai berusaha sekuat tenaga menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol yang sibuk menciumi breastnya dari luar hingga kemeja seragam Kai basah dan menggambarkan pakaian dalamnya.

"Lembut sekali, hum?" Chanyeol menjilat kulit tan breast Kai dari celah-celah kancing kemeja.

"Sssh.. stop! Chanyeol! Aah" Kai malah makin mendesah merdu. Jemarinya kini tak mendorong jauh kepala Chanyeol tapi malah menekannya dan meremat rambut hitam cepak itu.

Chanyeol makin liar menggigit daging kenyal itu meski masih terhalang bra dan kemeja.

Tangan Chanyeol merambat membuka kancing kemeja itu dari atas satu persatu hingga dada Kai yang terbungkus bra merah darah terlihat seutuhnya. Mata Chanyeol tak berkedip sama sekali.

"I-ini indah sekali.." Chanyeol segera meraup leher Kai dan mulai turun kebawah. Tangannya mencoba melanjutkan membuka dan akhirnya kemeja Kai terbuka seutuhnya. Segera ditarik lepas paksa kemeja putih itu dan dibuangnya asal. Chanyeol makin erat mendekap Kai. Mulutnya bahkan tidak muat untuk meraup breast atas Kai.

"Chan-Yeol.. aahh.." Kai meracau dan makin membusungkan dadanya. Chanyeol sendiri makin brutal meraup dan menjilat breast atas Kai.

Jemari Chanyeol sedaritadi berkutat di belakang punggung Kai mencoba mencari pengait bra Kai untuk segera dilepaskannya.

"Chanyeol.. emh, Ah! Didepan.. ungh~" Kai menyodorkan dadanya membuat wajah Chanyeol makin tertanam.

Chanyeol yang mengerti perlahan menggigit pengait bra merah Kai yang ada didepan untuk dibuka.

"Chanyeol.. emh.. palli~" Kai merasakan rangsangan hebat ketika tangan Chanyeol meremat butt Kai.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Kai didobrak paksa dari luar membuat Chanyeol dan Kai terkejut. Kai berusaha menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol kembali tapi Chanyeol seolah enggan pergi sedetikpun.

"Chanyeol, lepaskan dulu!" Kai kewalahan karena kini ia terlihat seperti yeoja jalang.

Seorang namja yang mendobrak kamar Kai mendekat dengan langkah cepat.

SREEET..

Kai ditarik paksa. Mata Kai memandang lekat namja yang menariknya itu.

"Ikut aku, tak ada bantahan atau kau kuhukum" namja itu menatap tajam Kai dan menggeret kuat Kai keluar kamarnya entah kemana.

**TBC**

**-****BocahLanang****-**

**!HunKai!**

Ini pendek, mian.. hm.. Kai ditarik siapa kira-kira?

Review please


	5. Chapter 5

**Hot Night**

Kim Jongin (Yeoja) x Oh Sehun (namja)

**-Just See Your Love..-**

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin/Kai cewe sexy!

Park Chanyeol, dari asrama Blue, disini jadi seseorang tampan dimata Jongin

Lee Hyukjae, kepala sekolah Ezodrevo International Senior High School

Oh Sehun, kingka Gold, ketua asrama Gold

Xi Luhan, dari asrama Silver

Kris, dari asrama Red

Do Kyungsoo, kakak kelas Kai, yeoja imut dengan tangan yang mampu melahirkan lukisan berkualitas tinggi, yeoja kalangan elit yang baik hati dan pandai memasak.

SREEET..

Kai ditarik paksa. Mata Kai memandang lekat namja yang menariknya itu.

"Ikut aku, tak ada bantahan atau kau kuhukum" namja itu menatap tajam Kai dan menggeret kuat Kai keluar kamarnya entah kemana.

**-Hot Night-**

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Namja itu berjalan cepat menggeret Kai.

BRUGH!

"Akh! Appo.." Kai mengusap pinggangnya yang terbentur pinggir kursi taman.

"Gwenchana?" namja itu menatap kahwatir.

"Eh.. g-gwenchana.." Kai langsung terpana melihat wajah tampan namja yang menariknya tadi.

"Kau harus mengikuti perintahku, arra?" namja yang mengenakan blazer berwarna silver itu tersenyum manis pada Kai.

"Kenapa?" Kai bertanya bingung.

"Karena, Kingka Gold sedang mencarimu, dia ingin menghukummu yang pergi dari ruang staff bersama Chanyeol tanpa seijinnya" namja berblazer silver itu berbisik serius.

GLUP!

Kai menelan ludahnya susah payah. Namja didepannya ini tampan sekali, bukan tampan seperti namja cool dingin, tapi tampan yang ramah dan terlihat asyik.

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Xi Luhan, dari Asrama Silver, panggil aku Luhan oppa, ne?" namja berblazer silver itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Hem, Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Kai, Luhan oppa" Kai tersenyum manis setelah mengetahui nama namja itu.

"Ah, kajja! Sehun sudah hampir sampai sini!" Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Kai.

"hah? Palli!" entah mengapa Kai malah jadi takut dengan Sehun.

Sungguh, awalnya ia tak menggubris hukuman yang dimaksud Victoria, tapi karena Luhan berekspresi dan berkata seserius itu, Kai jadi takut juga. Jadi merasa berada di film action kejar-kejaran.

**-Hot Night-**

"Kai, kau tidak apa-apa? apa lapar?" Luhan menatap kahwatir pada Kai yang terduduk lemas di kursi kantin. Ini sudah sore.

"Ani, kakiku tadi pagi terkilir, dan berlari sejak tadi membuat kakiku makin sakit.. uuh.." Kai mencoba mengangkat kakinya tapi tak kuat.

"Coba ku lihat" Luhan dengan perlahan meraih betis Kai dan mengangkat kaki Kai untuk dipangkunya.

"Ash!" Kai sedikit mendesis sakit saat Luhan melepas tali high heels pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau harusnya bilang dari tadi jika kakimu terkilir. Ini makin bengkak karena dipaksa berlari menggunakan high heels, pasti sakit" Luhan berhasil melepas sepatu high heels Kai.

Luhan lalu memijat betis mulus Kai turun hingga pergelangan kaki Kai.

"Aw!" Kai merasakan sakit saat Luhan memijat letak terkilirnya.

"Mian" Luhan langsung meniup pergelangan kaki Kai.

"Ah gwenchana, tidak perlu segitunya, Luhan oppa" Kai berusaha menjauhkan Luhan yang masih saja meniup pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir.

BLETAK!

"APPO!" Luhan berteriak sakit.

"Jangan cari kesempatan, dasar mesum" suara datar itu terdengar dari belakang Luhan.

"Luhan oppa tidak cari kesempatan, dia memijat kakiku yang terkilir kok, Se-Sehun.." wajah Kai memerah saat menyebut nama namja berblazer GOLD itu. (oke ini udah diganti, makasih reviewnya! ).

Otaknya masih memikirkan Apakah namja tampan berblazer biru itu Sehun yang sama dengan Sehun saat dirinya masih sekolah dasar?

"Kau hanya tidak tahu" Sehun menurunkan asal kaki Kai dari pangkuan Luhan.

"Awh!" Kai memekik sakit saat kakinya yang terkilir itu makin sakit saat digerakkan.

"Gwenchana?" Luhan menunduk memegang pergelangan kaki Kai hati-hati.

"Jangan modus, rusa" Sehun menarik kerah Luhan untuk berdiri.

"Aku ini tidak modus, prince ice" Luhan dan Sehun saling men-death glare.

"Bagaimana tidak modus jika kau meniup kakinya sedang matamu melihat kedalam roknya?" Sehun menatap intimidasi.

Karena kaki Kai yang satu masih dibawah dan kaki satunya ada di pangkuan Luhan, otomatis rok Kai terbuka dan luhan bisa melihatnya jika menunduk dengan modus meniup pergelangan kaki Kai.

"A-apa? Ja-jadi Luhan oppa tadi- Yah! Oppa Mesum!" Kai melempar punggung Luhan dengan high heelsnya. Tentunya tidak sakit sama sekali.

"Aigo~ maafkan oppa ne? jangan cemberut begitu.. kau manis sekali, nanti oppa tak tahan untuk memakanmu" Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kai.

"Mwo?" Kai tak habis pikir dengan namja keren berwajah tampan didepannya yang ternyata berpikiran sangat mesum.

"Pakai ini, kau bisa kedinginan hanya menggunakan bra" Sehun memberikan jaket berwarna hitam miliknya dan memakaikannya dengan telaten pada tubuh Kai. Seperti perhatian sekali.

"Kai, kau disini ternyata, em, ayo kembali ke asrama, sudah hampir malam" suara bass dari belakang Kai terdengar.

Kai menengok kebelakang.

"Chanyeol~ Luhan oppa jahat" Kai menunjuk Luhan yang masih mencoba memeluknya namun tangan Kai dengan gesit selalu menepis tangan Luhan berkali-kali.

"Luhan" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada serius.

"Ah, mian" Luhan langsung tersenyum ramah dan berdiri tegak disamping Sehun.

Kai bingung dengan perubahan wajah Chanyeol yang menjadi tegas dan wajah Luhan yang terlihat sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya untuk menjahili Kai.

"Kajja" Chanyeol menarik Kai.

BRUGH!

"Akh! Appo.." Kai jatuh terduduk di lantai mewah kantin itu.

"Kai!" Luhan sedikit berjengit kaget saat Kai ambruk.

Chanyeol terdiam, matanya melotot kaget.

"Dasar tidak becus" Sehun berjalan santai menghampiri Kai. Di tangan kanannya sudah ada high heels yang Kai lempar ke arah Luhan tadi.

Sehun melepaskan high heels di kaki sebelah Kai yang tidak dilepas Luhan.

"Se-Sehun" Kai memerah kembali melihat Sehun yang begitu perhatian padanya.

WHUSH~ PLUNG!

Kedua high heels itu sukses masuk kedalam tong sampah canggih yang langsung menghancurkan sampah yang masuk menjadi potongan kecil.

"Ya! Kenapa kau buang high heels limited edition itu!" Kai memekik marah pada Sehun.

Ketiga namja disana langsung memejamkan matanya dan menutup telinganya karena suara melengking Kai.

"Benda itu menyakitimu" Sehun berkata datar sambil menyelipkan tangannya pada bawah lutut Kai dan pinggang Kai.

HUP!

Dengan mudahnya Sehun menggendong Kai bidal.

"Se-Sehun" Kai meremas pundak blazer Sehun.

"Jika dingin peluk saja" Sehun berujar datar.

Dengan ragu, Kai meletakkan tangannya memeluk leher Sehun.

"Sehun, em, masih dingin" Kai berkata lirih.

GREP!

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. Kai memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan menyelimutinya sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kamar asramanya.

**-Hot Night-**

PUK!

Sehun meletakkan Kai hati-hati di kasur itu.

Kai terlihat sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Jalja.. Kai.." Sehun mengecup dahi Kai yang ditutupi poni rambut coklat itu.

Rambut Kai wangi sekali, Sehun suka itu.

Sehun kemudian beranjak dari kasur Kai.

GREP!

Tangan Kai mencekal pergelangan tangan Sehun.

"Sehun? Oh Sehun? Kau kah itu? Apa kau tak mengenaliku?" Kai menatap penuh tanya dan harap pada Sehun.

"Kau Kim Jongin" Sehun berkata. Bibir Kai melengkung indah, Sehun sepertinya mengingatnya.

"Kau Kim Jongin, itu yang Victoria katakan tentang namamu" Sehun menyentak paksa tangan Kai dan berlalu.

"Ah.. dia bukan Sehun itu?" Kai merasa dirinya sangat memalukan. Ternyata Sehun tidak mengenalnya.

**-Hot Night-**

**Pagi..**

"Aigo-aigo.. dimana sih Ceremony Hall?" Kai berjalan kebingungan di sekolah luas itu.

BRUK!

Karena Kai sibuk melihat kebagian kanan, ia tak sengaja menubruk seseorang di kirinya.

"Ah, mian" Kai langsung membungkuk pada namja yang ditubruknya.

"Hati-hati" suara bass terdengar dari namja itu. Kai menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat betapa tinggi namja yang ditubruknya tadi.

"Kau mau kemana noona?" namja itu bertanya ramah.

"Eh.. aku mau ke Ceremony Hall, kau tahu tempatnya?" Kai bertanya dengan ragu.

"Aku juga akan kesana, ayo ikut aku" namja itu tersenyum tipis.

"Tampan.." tanpa sadar Kai bergumam mengagumi namja tinggi berwajah tampan seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng yang mengantarnya kini.

"Sudah sampai" namja itu berhenti di pintu besar yang terlihat mewah dan megah. Besar sekali pintu itu.

"Ah, gomawo.. em-" Kai bingung karena tidak mengetahui nama namja itu.

"Kris, panggil aku Kris oppa" namja itu tersenyum tampan.

"Ne, gomawo Kris oppa" Kai balas tersenyum.

Keduanya lalu memasukkan id card mereka kedalam scan id dan pintu Ceremony Hall terbuka.

Disana sudah banyak siswa duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Kai seperti berada di konser SUJU. Banyak sekali siswa disana. Tentusaja, asrama saja sampai dibagi 4. Tentu siswa Ezodrevo International Senior High School kan banyak.

"Sampai nanti" namja bernama Kris itu berjalan menuju kelompok kursi merah.

Kai baru sadar jika namja bernama Kris itu memakai blazer berwarna merah. Kai kemudian berjalan ke kursi gold. Kai asal saja duduk di salah satu kursi.

**-Hot Night-**

"Hei! Itu kursiku" seorang yeoja menegur Kai. Kai memandang yeoja itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir ini kursimu?" Kai menatap sangsi pada yeoja itu.

"Itu karena ada namaku di belakang kursi itu" yeoja itu menatap Kai tajam.

"O-oh! Yasudah, aku hanya ingin duduk disini sebentar saja kok!" Kai dengan wajah dinginnya berdiri dengan menyenggol pundak gadis itu sehingga gadis itu terdorong sedikit.

"Ish! Dasar gadis sombong!" yeoja itu mengatai Kai. Namun Kai tak ambil pusing.

"Iiish.. dimana kursiku?" Kai berkeliling mengamati setiap tulisan nama yang tertera dibelakang tiap kursi gold disana. Bagaimana Kai bisa berjalan mencari namanya di ratusan kursi gold yang terjajar rapih disana? Kalian pasti tahu bagaimana lelah dan malunya Kai.

"Hai sexy, kau mencari siapa hm?" sejajaran namja mencekal tangan Kai.

"A-aniyo.. aku hanya mencari kursiku.." Kai berkata agak ketakutan. Kumpulan namja itu terlihat mengerikan.

"Kau pasti siswa baru, kemari saja duduk di pangkuanku, hehe" namja disamping Kai menarik Kai. Terjadilah rebutan diantara sebaris namja itu dan malah meluas setelah namja didepannya dan dibelakangnya melihat tubuh Kai yang sexy.

"Kemari saja manis, bersama oppa~"

"Aniyo, aku mau mencari kursiku saja" Kai menolak dengan halus.

"Ah, bersamaku saja, kita ke kantin setelahnya, oke?"

"Lepaskan tanganku, aku mau mencari kursiku" Kai menatap memelas.

"Disini saja, oppa akan memelukmu erat!"

"Ah, jangan menarik blazerku, oppa" Kai mencoba melepaskan tangan namja yang menarik blazernya.

"Sini, oppa akan membelikanmu semua keinginanmu jika kau mau menemani oppa"

"Tidak usah, bisakah aku duduk sekarang dikursiku" Kai menolak dengan sopan.

"Kemari sexy, nanti malam kita bermain, bagaimana?"

Dan masih banyak lagi namja yang memperebutkan Kai. Kai sampai kewalahan. Kenapa? Karena kumpulan namja blazer biru yang ada disampingnya jadi ikut memperebutkan Kai. Kini Kai dikerubungi sekitar 30 siswa laki-laki yang menariknya kesana kemari.

**-Hot Night-**

GREP!

Pinggang Kai dipeluk seseorang dari belakang.

"Kya!" Kai menjerit.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat duduk!" suara bass terdengar dari orang yang memeluk pinggang Kai. Segera pelukan itu terlepas ketika gerombolan 30 namja itu bubar dengan wajah yang ketakutan. Kai yang penasaran dengan siapa namja yang membuat 30 namja tunduk dengan mudahnya itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat.

"Chanyeol?" Kai tercengang sekaligus bahagia melihat Chanyeol disebelahnya saat ini.

"Kau mencari kursimu Kai?" Chanyeol tersenyum semangat menatap Kai.

"Ah, ne! bantu aku Yeollie~" Kai menggoyangkan tangan Chanyeol manja.

"Arraseo, kajja" Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Kai.

Kai merasa Chanyeol hari ini tampan sekali, rambut pendek berwarna Hitam milik Chanyeol terlihat bersinar. Kai suka laki-laki rapih seperti Chanyeol.

**-Hot Night-**

"Ini kursimu" Chanyeol berhenti di deretan kursi ke duapuluh dari depan. Kai melihat dengan jelas namanya di belakang kursi tersebut. Pabbonya Kai, tidak melihat dengan jeli, padahal ia tadi sudah melewati deretan ini.

"Gomawo Chanyeol" Kai memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Tentu manis" Chanyeol mencium kilat pipi Kai dan langsung melanjutkan jalannya ke barisan paling depan Blue Group. Meninggalkan Kai berdiri membatu di barisan ke 20 Gold Group.

**-Hot Night-**

"Andwae! Chanyeol oppa mencium pipinya! Dasar yeoja tak tahu diri!" suara yeoja membuat Kai merasa dirinya dibicarakan.

"Hai, kau lihat sendiri kan? Yeoja sexy bodoh itu barusaja membuat kekasih kita mengerubunginya! Dasar yeoja murahan!" kelompok yeoja dibelakang Kai menyindir Kai.

"Lihat dia menduduki kursi itu, oh namanya Kim Jong In, dia siswa baru dari London itu ternyata" yeoja lain menyindir Kai.

Telinga Kai sudah panas sekali sekarang. Tapi ia mencoba sabar. Hari pertamanya sungguh berat.

"Kau tahu, dia tadi berjalan kaki dari asrama loh, ahahaha" yeoja lain tertawa.

"Apa salahnya? Asrama dengan sekolah dekat kok" Kai menggerutu lirih.

"Dia sungguh miskin yah~" yeoja lain menyindir Kai dan semua yeoja dibelakang Kai tertawa puas.

"Hai, kau siswi baru ya? Perkenalkan, Do Kyungsoo imnida" seorang yeoja yang duduk disamping Kai mengulurkan tangannya.

Kai menoleh dan melihat betapa imutnya yeoja disampingnya. Mata yeoja itu bulat dan bibirnya membentuk love yang indah dengan lipstick pink natural.

**-Hot Night-**

"Hum. Kim Jongin imnida" Kai dengan ramah menjabat tangan Kyungsoo.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang Kai memiliki teman dan bersenda gurau ribut bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu sudah kelas 2. Ternyata tempat duduk di Ezodrevo SHS tiap group memang di acak agar siswa kelas senior dan junior bisa saling membaur.

Mereka berdua sudah sangat akrab dan kini sedang membicarakan tentang hobi masing-masing. Memang Kai itu ratunya mendapatkan hati seseorang, tapi mudah juga memiliki musuh yang iri dengannya.

"Apa-apaan sih yeoja baru itu? dia berani-beraninya berteman dengan Kyungsoo unnie~ aku saja yang selalu mencoba meraih simpatinya belum pernah diliriknya!" yeoja-yeoja dibelakang Kai yang berlencana kelas 1 terlihat tak rela.

"Lihat betapa Kyungsoo sangat nyaman dan tersenyum manis padanya! Bahkan bibir lovenya itu terbentuk sempurna! Hobae baru itu benar-benar penggoda!" yeoja berlencana kelas 2 itu iri karena belum pernah Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada mereka.

"Padahal aku saja belum pernah memegang tangan berbakatnya itu selama ini! Padahal aku selalu mencari kesempatan mendapatkan tandatangannya untuk lukisan Kyungsoo yang kubeli seharga 1 miliar itu" yeoja berlencana kelas 3 itu merasa benar-benar iri.

**-Hot Night-**

Upacara berlangsung dengan lancar dan tanpa keributan. Semua disini semua dididik menjadi seorang yang elit sejak kecil, jadi tak ada yang berbicara selama upacara berlangsung.

Puk-Puk-Puk..

Kai merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya.

"Eng?" Kai membuka matanya. Ya.. Kai tertidur sejak sepertiga upacara berlangsung. Bahkan sebelum pelantunan lagu kebangsaan.

"Upacara sudah selesai dari tadi noona, ayo aku antar ke kelasmu agar tak tersesat lagi" suara bass itu terdengar dari belakangnya. Kai menoleh untuk melihat siapa namja dibelakangnya itu.

"K-Kris oppa?" Kai melihat kaget.

"Hm, aku akan mengantarmu lagi" Kris tersenyum amat tampan.

"Ah, ya, gomawo Kris oppa" Kai menyusul Kris dengan tertunduk. Ia malu ketahuan tertidur.

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong.. kau manis saat tidur" Kris berkata lirih.

"Ne?" Kai tak begitu mendengar Kris karena bunyi bell jam pertama melantun disepanjang lorong.

**-Hot Night-**

"Ahaha, oppa ternyata banyak sekali fansnya ya" Kai tertawa manis saat sedari tadi Kris harus menerima banyak kotak coklat dari yeoja-yeoja disepanjang perjalanan.

"Begitukah?" Kris bertanya retoris.

Kris tersenyum saat Kai bercerita tentang paginya tadi yang harus berjalan kaki sapek sekali.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu" Kris menawarkan.

"Apa tidak akan merepotkan oppa?" Kai merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tunggu besok pagi di depan asrama Gold" Kris tersenyum tampan.

"A-e-iya! Gomawo" Kai sampai lupa caranya bicara. Kai kemudian melihat jari manis tangan kanan Kris.. **Red Blank Couple Ring..**

"Itu kelasmu, sesuai ID card mu, X A" Kris menunjuk kelas di ujung lorong.

"Ah, gomawo Kris oppa, tak perlu menghantarku sampai pintu kelas, disini saja" Kai melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari masuk karena bell sudah berbunyi sedari tadi.

**TBC**

**-****BocahLanang****-**

**!HunKai!**

Hahay.. yang nebak namja yang narik Kai itu Sehun salah semua, yang bener adalah Uri Deer.. Luhan!

Kai udah masuk kelas! Yey!

Hari pertama dapet temen imut, Kyungsoo si kakak kelas seniman lukis.

Sekaligus puluhan yeoja yang membenci Kai karena membuat pacar mereka lebih memilih Kai.

Dan lagi.. Diantar oleh Kris yang tampan seperti pangeran dongeng. (Kris di MV Growl 2nd vers Chinese, rambutnya agak pirang coklat terang gimana gitu..)

Waa! Kris pake Red Blank Ring Couple! Masih single!

Ada yang tahu kenapa semua siswa langsung bubar dan takut begitu ditegur oleh Park Chanyeol?

Yang mau tebak silakan jawab

Review jangan lupa oke?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hot Night**

Kim Jongin (Yeoja) x Oh Sehun (namja)

**-Just See Your Love..-**

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin/Kai cewe sexy!

Park Chanyeol, dari asrama Blue, disini jadi seseorang tampan dimata Jongin

Lee Hyukjae, kepala sekolah Ezodrevo International Senior High School

Oh Sehun, kingka Gold, ketua asrama Gold

Xi Luhan, dari asrama Silver

Kris, dari asrama Red

Do Kyungsoo, kakak kelas Kai, yeoja imut dengan tangan yang mampu melahirkan lukisan berkualitas tinggi, yeoja kalangan elit yang baik hati dan pandai memasak.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tunggu besok pagi di depan asrama Gold" Kris tersenyum tampan.

"A-e-iya! Gomawo" Kai sampai lupa caranya bicara. Kai kemudian melihat jari manis tangan kanan Kris.. **Red Blank Couple Ring..**

"Itu kelasmu, sesuai ID card mu, X A" Kris menunjuk kelas di ujung lorong.

"Ah, gomawo Kris oppa, tak perlu menghantarku sampai pintu kelas, disini saja" Kai melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari masuk karena bell sudah berbunyi sedari tadi.

**-Hot Night-**

SREEET..

Pintu geser kelas XA itu dibuka. Dari dalam, dan Kai hampir saja memekik kaget ketika orang yang membuka itu adalah..

"Se-Sehun?" Kai memanggil namja tampan itu lirih.

"Kau terlambat, ikut aku, hukumanmu menunggu" Sehun berbisik dengan nada rendahnya tepat ditelinga Kai. Membuat tubuh Kai meremang.

Setelahnya Sehun memberikan smirk mautnya membuat tubuh Kai membatu.

Sehun berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kai yang masih berdiri mematung kaku didepan pintu kelas.

**-Hot Night-**

"Sial!" Kai menggerutu sebal hari ini. Setelah susah payah ia mengejar Sehun yang berjalan cepat, Sehun menyuruhnya untuk membawa 200 buku modul bahasa inggris dari ruang OSIS untuk dikembalikan ke perpustakaan. Ia harus bolak balik dari lantai 5 ruang OSIS ke lantai 7 ruang perpustakaan.

"ini yang kesepuluh.. huft.. benar-benar anak nakal! Tampan yang jahat! Aku cubit nanti pipinya!" Kai menggerutu sebal sekaligus gemas pada namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun disepanjang koridor menuju lift. Kai adalah contoh yeoja sexy cantik dan manis yang enggan direpotkan. Padahal sudah diuntungkan dengan adanya lift, tapi ia tetap saja mengerjakan hukumannya dengan tidak ikhlas.

Sudah hampir lebih dari 3 jam Kai menghabiskan waktunya untuk naik turun lantai.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Kai segera masuk.

"Ah! Tumpukan bukunya punya kaki dan mengikutiku!" Kai menjatuhkan dua buku yang dibawanya lalu berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding lift.

"Siapa yang kau sebut tumpukan buku berjalan huh?" suara seorang namja yang kini menurunkan 180 buku modul yang dibawanya seorang diri.

"Sehun?" Kai jadi salting karena tatapan tajam namja keren disampingnya itu. Sekaligus tidak percaya bahwa seorang namja tampan seperti Sehun ototnya juga bisa diandalkan.

**-Hot Night-**

"Bagaimana bisa hukumanmu selesai hari ini jika kau hanya membawa 2 buku" Sehun melepaskan nafas beratnya. Kai sungguh yeoja yang enggan direpotkan. Membawa 2 buku menurut Kai sudah cukup berat dan ia lebih memilih bolak-balik lebih lama dengan membawa tiap 2 buku. Padahal jika Ia membawa 20 buku, mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya ia menyelesaikan hukumannya membawa modul ke Perpustakaan.

"Tanganku sudah cukup sakit" Kai menunjukkan jemarinya yang minggu lalu diwarnainya warna biru muda dikukunya. Dan itu indah.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan jemarimu" Sehun mengangkat 180 modul buku itu dan keluar lift begitu sampai di lantai 7.

"Hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kai berlari mengejar Sehun namun ia kembali lagi ke lift setelah ia ingat bahwa 2 buku yang dibawanya tadi tertinggal.

**-Hot Night-**

"Oh Sehun? Kenapa kemari? Bukankah ini bisa dibawakan oleh anggotamu? Bulan ini sungguh sibuk untuk Presiden Dewan sepertimu" seorang pengurus perpustakaan bernama Hyuna langsung memijat pundak Sehun begitu Sehun menaruh 180 buku modul itu di meja pengembalian buku.

"Permisi, sepertinya Anda terlalu berlebihan " Kai menatap tajam Hyuna yang kini telah melepaskan blazer gold yang dikenakan Sehun. Menurut Kai, sudah sangat keterlaluan karena melepas blazer Sehun dan kini meraba dada bidang Sehun dengan sensual.

Sehun diam saja duduk di salah satu kursi kayu berukir indah dari 50 kursi yang biasa digunakan siswa untuk membaca di bar 1.

Total ada 8 bar di ruang perpustakaan ini otomatis ada 400 kursi. Buku-buku yang disediakan juga lengkap tertata pada rak-rak menjulang yang kokoh bagai sekat-sekat rapih. Belum lagi ada karpet luas tiap barnya.

"Siapa kau? Membolos pada jam pelajaran bukanlah kebiasaan siswa Ezodrevo International Senior High School. Jangan-jangan kau salah satu dari seribu fans nekat Sehun? cih" Hyuna mengelap pelipis Sehun dengan tissue meski sebenarnya tidak ada keringat disana.

Dan Sehun tetap diam acuh pada dua yeoja yang berteriak-teriak didepannya.

**-Hot Night-**

"Aku? Kau tanya aku? Aku istrinya! Minggir!" Kai menjambak rambut Hyuna sehingga Hyuna menjauh dari Sehun.

Mendengar pernyataan Kai, Sehun sejenak menatap Kai.

"Lepas! Siswi murahan!" Hyuna menyentak tangan Kai sehingga jambakan itu lepas.

"Apa kau bilang? Murahan? Apa karena tubuhku ini? Aku juga tidak berharap memiliki tubuh seperti ini! Dada ini terlalu berat dan menyusahkanku! kau tahu?!" Kai meremas dan menggerakkan dadanya naik turun sehingga seolah berbunyi 'pyong~ pyong~'.

"Ya! Yeoja sepertimu hanyalah penjilat uang namja! Kau pasti masuk kesini karena ingin mencari uang karena disini hanya diisi siswa kaya kan? Berapa biaya oprasi plastic untuk wajah dan kaki jenjangmu itu huh?" Hyuna menoyor kepala Kai.

Kai diam saja namun sedetik kemudian air mata mengalir dari kelopak mata sayunya.

"Hiks-hiks.. semua teman yeojaku membenciku karena pacar mereka lebih memilihku! Banyak namja yang melecehkan tubuhku! Makanya aku selalu pergi ke mall bersama bodyguardku! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak bebas? Hiks-" Kai akhirnya berjongkok menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya.

**-Hot Night-**

Bukan karena cacian Hyuna. Kai bukan yeoja lemah seperti itu.

Jujur Kai hanyalah yeoja polos.

Cacian sejelek apapun bisa diterima Kai. Tapi, masalalunya mengenai semua teman yang mengkhianatinya jauh lebih menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan. Kai berani menukar seluruh kekayaannya bahkan tubuhnya demi yang namanya teman sejati. Namun Kai sadar, teman sejati tidak bisa dibeli.

Dan tubuh sexynya itu selalu membuatnya dijauhi banyak siswi membuatnya tak memiliki teman karena semua teman sangat iri padanya.

**-Hot Night-**

"Dasar yeoja cengeng!" Hyuna menendang punggung Kai menggunakan high heels hitamnya berkali-kali namun Kai masih kukuh berjongkok disana meski punggungnya sudah amat sakit.

Gigi Kai menggigit telapak tangannya sendiri mencoba meredam isakannya. Kai adalah yeoja yang tegar. Sakit tubuhnya bukan hal apa-apa.

BUG! BUG! BUG!

Hyuna menendangi pinggang ramping Kai dengan seluruh kekuatannya berkali-kali.

TEP!

"Sehun?" Hyuna kaget dan baru sadar bahwa Sehun masih disana. Melihat kejadian itu sedari tadi.

"Hm" Sehun hanya bergumam. Enggan menatap mata Hyuna.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Yeoja ini adalah fans gilamu, dia bahkan menarik rambutku, kau tahu kan?" Hyuna merengek imut.

"Pergi atau aku tak akan pernah bicara padamu" Sehun menatap rendah pada Hyuna.

"Aku tidak percaya Sehun lebih memilih yeoja jalang sepertimu! Aiiih!" Hyuna pergi begitusaja menuju kantor staff perpustakaan dengan wajah yang amat kesal.

**-Hot Night-**

Kai masih berjongkok disana. Dan disebelahnya Sehun setia berdiri. Tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk mengusap pelan punggung yeoja itu atau sekedar menghapus air matanya. Sehun bahkan enggan menatap punggung yeoja itu.

"Bangun" Sehun bicara dengan suara dinginnya. Tentu Sehun bericara pada Kai.

"Tsk, hha.. aku memang yeoja jalang-hiks-aku tak butuh perhatianmu –hiks." Kai mengusap air matanya yang bahkan tidak mau berhenti.

"…" Sehun masih diam menatap Kai yang perlahan berdiri sambil tetap mengelap air matanya susah payah.

"Hukumanmu.." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ya. Aku akan patuh pada semua hukumanmu sekarang. Karena aku hanyalah jalang yang mengejarmu" Kai berusaha menarik senyumnya yang sungguh terlihat dipaksakan.

"Jangan bicara asal seperti itu" Sehun masih hanya memandangi Kai menahan tangisnya. Tangannya bukannya menyerka air mata yang turun dari mata indah yeoja sempurna dihadapannya itu, tapi malah ia masukkan kedalam saku celana hitam seragamnya.

**-Hot Night-**

"Aku minta absen untuk hukumanku hari ini. Aku harus menghentikan air mata keparatku ini" Kai hendak pergi. Air matanya sudah berhasil ia atasi. Namun moodnya kini sungguh tidak sanggup untuk berhadapan dengan namja angkuh sedingin es seperti Sehun.

GREP!

Sehun menahan Kai pergi dengan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanan Kai.

"Kau bisa menghukumku sepuasnya besok, Kingka" Kai bahkan enggan menatap Sehun. Kembali ia menundukkan kepalanya.

**-Hot Night-**

Cukup lama mereka terdiam pada posisi kaku seperti patung.

Rambut brown Kai yang panjang sedikit berkibar ketika angin dari jendela perpustakaan lantai 7 itu berhembus.

Indah. Adalah kalimat yang kurang untuk menggambarkan seorang Kim Jong In. Saat menangispun ia tetap terlihat tegar dan anggun.

"Baiklah" Sehun akhirnya berkata. Perlahan melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan halus yeoja sempurna itu.

Apapun itu. Katakan saja Oh Sehun adalah seorang pria brengsek.

Ia membiarkan Kai pergi begitusaja dengan air mata yang kembali berlinang.

**TBC**

**-****BocahLanang****-**

**!HunKai!**

Wah, ceritanya disini padahal mau jawab kenapa Chanyeol ditakuti semua siswa namja, tapi malah jadi nyeritain hukuman pertama Uri Sexy Kai. Aku bakal kasitau jawabannya di Chapt berikutnya, oke?

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang karakter Sehun disini? Jahatkah? Mian, tapi karakter Sehun memang di setting begitu disini, sekali lagi mian!

Ada yang tahu kenapa Uri Sexy Kai ngaku kalo Sehun itu suaminya? Hehehe..

Silakan jawab apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian :D

Review ya? Jangan jadi silent readers ya all Terimakasih!


	7. Chapter 7

Hai all HunKai Shipper! Akhirnya saya kembali dengan FF Hot Night! Yey!

Oh iya, aku mau tanya.. ni FF kok lama banget gak sampe intinya padahal dah sampe Ch7.. ada gak yang mau FF ini cepet END? Ato malah pengen diperpanjang biar ceritanya lama? Mohon dijawab ya biar aku tahu keinginan kalian ^_^

Aku mau balas review kalian di Ch6:

**JongIn:** Udah lanjut kok nih.. hehe

**Y. S. N:** Ini udah lanjut bro

**Kaiya:** Mian udah bikin kamu nunggu, this is for you

**Melizwufan:** Hhe, jawabanmu nyerempet bener kok ^_^

**Fanoy5:** aku dendam… hehe, enggak-enggak, aku seneng kok malahan kamu akhirnya review :D

**Snowy07:** Chanyeol anak pemilik sekolah? Hm.. ide yang bagus!

**Xxchancimit:** Kamu ngacoo tapi kok bener(?) hehe

**Volturi6:** Mian aku gak sengaja update lama T_T

**FriederichOfficial:** Ini HunKai lo..

**Afranabilah19:** Hehe

**Askasufa: **Mencurigakan? Thanks for support

**Kaihunhan**: Thanks, eh aku harap kita bisa berteman

**Jongin48:** Ih kamu kok tahu sih inti cerita ini? Daebak..

**Miszshanty05: **This is next chap

**Putrifibrianti96: **Di ch7 ini fokus ke Kai dulu, hehe

**Ardian. aiyul:** Kurang panjang? Tenang, yang sekarang 2k+ loh..

**Sherry dark jewel:** wow-wow-wow..

**Kamong Jjong:** Ini udah lebih panjang bro, hehe

**Novisaputri09:** Kenapa astajim?

**Safira:** Panjangin lagi? Entar banyak typonya gimana dek?

**Maya han:** Karena Jongin adalah anak yang tegar, hehe #ngacoo

**Adilia. taruni. 7:** maybe kau benar ^_^ Thanks

Thanks for all yang udah review.

Eh ngomong-ngomong.. kalian kok kalo review sering bener ya? Apa ide semua FF ku terlalu mainstream jadi idenya kalian pada tahu semua.. Beneran serius aku penasaran kenapa kalian bisa tau inti ceritanya gitu..

Kalian memang readers yang hebat yach..

**Ok, Let's Read..**

**Our FF HunKai**

…

**.**

**Hot Night**

Kim Jongin (Yeoja) x Oh Sehun (namja)

**/**

**.**

**.**

**-Just For You..-**

**,,,**

**,**

**..**

"Baiklah" Sehun akhirnya berkata. Perlahan melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan halus yeoja sempurna itu.

Apapun itu. Katakan saja Oh Sehun adalah seorang pria brengsek.

Ia membiarkan Kai pergi begitusaja dengan air mata yang berlinang.

**-Hot Night-**

Kai menutup setengah wajahnya menggunakan slayer hitam pemberian appanya sehingga hanya matanya yang terlihat. Sedikit ia tutupi mata sembab itu sebisa mungkin dengan poni panjang rambut halusnya.

Sedikit risih dengan lift yang tak kunjung berhenti di lantai yang ia inginkan. Lantai 5, tentusaja, handphonenya tertinggal.. ah, bisa dibilang sengaja Sehun tahan di ruang OSIS agar Kai bisa fokus dengan hukumannya tadi. Tak khayal Kai menggerutu sebal disepanjang koridor karena bosan dengan tugasnya mengangkut banyaknya modul itu.

_Ting~_

Lift terbuka dan Kai keluar dengan tergesa.

Kaki jenjangnya terayun dengan sangat luwes membuat semua namja maupun yeoja yang bertugas sebagai staff, termasuk beberapa siswa yang sedang menjalankan kinerja OSIS mengamatinya. Ini adalah lantai 5.. Lantai khusus OSIS. OSIS memiliki satu lantai sendiri untuk kinerjanya? Sungguh mewah dan hebat. Hanya diisi oleh anak-anak elit yang cerdas.. yah, tentusaja kalian bisa lihat? Karpet merah memanjang disetiap koridor dan lantai ruangan yang ada. Fasilitas lengkap dengan ruang pribadi para Dewan Asrama.

_Piip.._

_Dewan Asrama segera datang untuk pertemuan rutin di ruangan Utama lantai OSIS.. diulangi.. Dewan Asrama-_

Kai enggan mendengar pengumuman yang pastinya ditujukan untuk Sehun juga, mengingat Hyuna tadi bicara bahwa Sehun adalah Presiden Dewan.

_Cklek.._

Kai membuka ruang OSIS dan menemukan ruangan itu kosong. Ia melihat handphonenya ditaruh rapih dalam sebuah kotak kaca. Ya.. rapih sekali.

"Hiks.. rapih sekali kau menaruhnya.. Tuan Oh yang kejam-hiks-" Kai memandangi hanphonenya itu dengan air mata yang tak kuasa ia bendung lagi.

Oh Sehun dengan sangat rapih menaruh hanphonenya dalam warna merah berlindung kotak kaca yang kuat dan tahan air.

Rapih? Tentusaja, lihat.. hanphone Kai sudah hancur berkeping-keping dengan pecahan paling besar sepanjang 2cm, batterynya saja bisa remuk begitu.

Dengan wadah yang tahan air? Handphone mahalnya ada dalam warna merah? tenggelam dalam red wine berkelas hingga hampir memenuhi kotak kaca itu.

Kai kemudian membaca note yang tertempel disamping kotak itu.

'_Kim Jongin tidak diijinkan mendengarkan lagu disepanjang koridor'-peraturan no.1 khusus dari Oh Sehun._

"Pfft.. hiks-peraturan apa itu? cih" Kai bahkan hanya bisa menyindir lirih tetap dengan isakannya. Kai tentusaja hanya berusaha tegar. Handphone itu hadiah ulangtahun ibunya lima tahun yang lalu. Kuno? Kai bahkan masih menyimpan pakaian bayinya dengan amat rapih. Kai adalah anak yang sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya.

**-Hot Night-**

"Siapa disitu?" sebuah suara namja yang halus terdengar dari meja depan Kai. Ruangan ini sedikit unik karena berbentuk lingkaran dan mejanya juga melingkar, jadi tepatnya suara namja itu terdengar dari seberang belakang Kai yang kini menghadap meja kosong Sehun.

Kai sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara itu. Jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat. Kai baru sadar jika ruangan ini amat gelap. Hanya meja Sehun yang lampunya menyala, selebihnya gelap sekali.

Meja Sehun menyala berwarna gold indah dan terkesan mewah. Kai bahkan berasumsi bahwa meja itu dilapisi emas. Diatas meja gold itu terdapat ukiran nama 'Kingka Gold : Oh Sehun' dengan emas murni.

_Klik!_

Lampu meja dimana suara itu berasal menyala tiba-tiba.

Kai segera membalik tubuhnya dan sedikit berjaga. Meja didepannya itu berwarna silver.. tak kalah mewah dari meja Sehun.

"Siapa kau?" Kai melihat siluet rambut namja yang berwarna keunguan diterpa cahaya remang-remang ruangan itu.

"Aku? Oh my.. mata-mata dari sekolah lainkah? Hingga tak mengenaliku.." suara namja itu sedikit serak menandakan ia terbangun paksa dari tidurnya. Dan Kai tahu, namja itu sedari tadi tertidur pulas di kursi nyaman silver itu sejak selesai upacara, bahkan sebelum Sehun menyuruhnya melakukan hukuman hari ini.

"Aku siswa baru kelas XA.. dari asrama Gold, mianhae" Kai sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga rambut brown panjangnya yang indah itu menggerai menutupi wajahnya yang bahkan masih menggunakan masker. Kai harus hormat karena ia melihat tulisan di meja itu.. Kingka asrama Silver.. dan diikuti nama dengan huruf Hanja.

"Okelah, aku tak peduli. Kau bukan Dewan, dilarang masuk. Kau mengganggu tidurku" namja itu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi nyaman silver itu.

Kai yang tak mau ambil pusing segera berlalu, tak lupa dengan memberi sedikit hadiah..

_Prang!_

"Itu untukmu! Kingka Gold yang jahat!" Kai melempar kotak kaca itu hingga pecah dan membanjiri meja gold Sehun dan membanjiri lantai keramik ukiran indah dibawahnya.

"Slow, girl.. dia memang playboy dingin dengan julukan Prince Ice.. hhha" namja yang tertidur itu malah tertawa kecil melihat adegan mengerikan didepannya.

Mengerikan? Tentu.. Kai sudah membuat berkas-berkas penting di meja Oh Sehun menjadi sebuah kain pel yang tak mampu menampung air red wine. Menjadi merah dengan beberapa tinta huruf yang tercetak disana meluber hingga tak lagi dapat dibaca.

"Aku yakin dia Prince Ice, tapi aku menyangkal jika dia seorang playboy, Kau yang playboy!" Kai segera berlari keluar ruangan itu dengan membanting pintu cukup keras.

"Lho? Kok dia tahu ya kalau aku playboy? Padahal 103 pacarku sudah aku bungkam mulutnya dengan uang.." namja yang duduk di meja silver itu mengacak pelan rambut silver-purplenya kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya seolah pertanyaannya tadi adalah hal sekecil neutron.

**-Hot Night-**

"Sehun jahat.. hiks" Kai berjalan lunglai meratapi nasibnya, ah, nasib handphonenya. Wajahnya sudah tidak ditutupi masker lagi, tetap cantik meski mata sembab itu terpatri.

Rambut brown panjangnya itu sedikit kusut dan terlihat menggoda.. kenapa? Karena dengan bibir merah merekahnya dan mata sembab berair serta jalan lunglai plus pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut dan kotor ditendang Hyuna tadi membuatnya terlihat seperti habis diperkosa.

Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi taman yang sepi. Taman ini berbentuk rumah kaca yang ada di balkon lantai lima. Indah dengan berbagai bunga mekar disana-sini. Tak lupa sebuah pohon buatan yang dirambati mawar merah liar serta anggur yang daun-daun kecilnya menjadi atap untuk rumah pohon diatasnya. Kai tak habis pikir dengan biaya yang dihabiskan untuk lantai lima khusus OSIS ini.

Kehangatan menjalar di rumah kaca itu membuat pikiran Kai sedikit rileks.

Kai berkeliling sesaat di rumah kaca itu dan berhenti dipinggir pintu masuk. Matanya menangkap tulisan yang tak sempat ia baca tadi.

_**Dilarang Keras Masuk. Kingka Area**_.

Tulisan itu tercetak besar-besar dengan front warna merah bold.

Kai menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kai melanggar lagi, jujur Kai takut hukumannya bertambah.. bisa-bisa ia kena hukum hingga tiga tahun kedepan dan hell no!

_Gbrugh!_

Kai segera menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar suara benda berat yang jatuh. Matanya menatap siluet namja berambut hitam cepak dengan blazer biru terbujur kaku di rumput terawat dibawah pohon.

Kai berlari kecil dan menepuk pundak namja yang kini duduk membelakanginya.

"G-gwenchana?" Kai ingin menolong namja itu, sifat bawaan Tiffany yang penolong itu menurun pada Kai.

"Siapa kau?" namja itu malah membalas tajam perkataan Kai.

"A-apa kau Chanyeol?" Kai kenal suara bass itu.

Namja itu berbalik dan benar, itu Chanyeol.

"Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol berdiri tegap seolah jatuh dari ketinggian tiga meter dengan posisi terlentang itu tidak sakit sama sekali.

"A-aku.." Kai bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Kenapa bajumu kotor sepatu high heels dan matamu sembab?" Chanyeol menangkup wajah manis Kai.

"I-itu.. a-aku.. tadi-hiks-" Kai langsung menangis lagi begitu teringat kejadian tadi.

_Grep!_

Chanyeol melindungi Kai dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

"Tak usah bicarakan" Chanyeol mengelus pelan pundak Kai yang naik turun sekuat tenaga menahan isakannya.

"Chanyeol.. hiks-" Kai meremat blazer biru itu.

"Baiklah, ceritakan" Chanyeol membimbing tubuh Kai sehingga mereka kini duduk di kursi taman tadi. Chanyeol dengan setia menunggu Kai lebih tenang sambil menyisir rambut halus brown Kai dengan jemarinya. Beberapa kali Chanyeol mengecup dahi Kai dan mencari kesempatan menghirup wangi rambut indah itu.

"Chanyeol.." Kai sudah lebih baik setelah mengeluarkan seluruh tangisannya pada pundak tegap namja itu.

"Ne.." Chanyeol membersihkan jejak air mata dipipi Kai.

"Ini hari pertama aku masuk, begitupula dengan hari pertama skorsingku.." Kai memainkan blue blank couple ring di jari manis tangan kanan Chanyeol.

Mendengar skorsing, wajah Chanyeol sedikit menahan amarah begitu ia ingat betapa dinginnya Oh Sehun berkata pada Kai. Sehun memang berkata dingin pada semua orang, tapi Chanyeol rasa, Kai harus diperlakukan istimewa oleh semua orang.

"Sehun menyuruhku membawa 200 buku modul dari ruang OSIS ke Perpustakaan.." Kai sedikit merengek saat bicara seolah mengadu dan itu terlihat kawaii sekali.

Chanyeol masih mendengarkan dengan sesekali menyisir rambut panjang Kai.

"Ia menghancurkan handphone kesayanganku lalu membuatnya menjadi sup buah red wine.." Kai mulai kembik-kembik lagi.

"Aku lelah.. –hiks- dia jahat!" Kai menendang angin didepannya.

"Dia keterlaluan, biar aku beri pelajaran.." suara bass Chanyeol terdengar mengerikan.

"Maksudmu?" Kai menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak Chanyeol untuk melihat namja tampan itu.

"Aku akan menghajarnya" Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi taman dan berjalan cepat.

"Hey, wait! Tidak usah Chanyeol" Kai memblokir jalan dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya didepan Chanyeol.

"Aku harus melakukan ini agar ia jera untuk menyiksamu" Chanyeol dengan mudah menampik tangan kanan Kai.

"Chanyeol! Jangan! Sehun seorang kingka! Chanyeol cukup!" Kai menarik blazer biru bagian belakang Chanyeol.

"Lepas Kai, aku harus melakukannya" Chanyeol menatap tajam kedalam lorong lantai lima itu.

"Tapi, dia seorang Ketua Dewan! Bagaimana jika kau diskorsing lebih berat dariku? Bagaimana jika dia menghanguskan semua kekayaan keluargamu! Bagaimana jika dia mencabut status siswa Ezodrevo mu? Bagaimana jik-"

"STOP! Jangan bicara lagi! Aku akan membawanya dengan babak belur dihadapanmu! Tunggu disini! Mengerti?!" Chanyeol membentak Kai dengan keras dan langsung berjalan cepat menghilang dengan lift.

"Yak! Chanyeol tunggu!" Kai menyusul mengejar namja tinggi tampan itu namun hanya lorong sepi yang ia tangkap dari retinanya.

**-Hot Night-**

Kai kehilangan jejak Chanyeol.

Entah mengapa feelingnya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol ada di sekitar lantai dua gedung olahraga, padahal itu bukan fakta, tapi perasaannya amat kuat bahwa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi di tempat kini kaki jenjangnya sedang melangkah.

_Piip!_

_Attention.. Kingka Gold mendapat tantangan judo dengan lawan berat siang ini. Siswa unggulan olahraga judo Ezodrevo, MEREKA KINI SUDAH SIAP DI LAPANGAN INDOOR BASKET. Lantai dua gedung Olahraga. Kami ulangi, Attention.. Kingka Gold mendapat tantangan-_

Dan benar apa yang Kai firasatkan. Tapi Kai berfirasat Chanyeol, kenapa kakinya malah tetap berjalan menuju lapangan indoor basket di lantai dua ini? Padahal yang ada disana jelas-jelas hanya Sehun beserta lawannya yang mengajaknya berduel maut.

Kai sedikit tersungkur ketika banyak sekali namja dan yeoja yang mendorong tubuhnya berjejalan untuk sekedar masuk dan menduduki kursi penonton.

Kai akhirnya sampai juga ke pintu megah lapangan indoor basket yang ada di lantai dua gedung olahraga.

"Kingka Gold akan bertanding dengan lawan yang cukup serius" seseorang siswi yang duduk disebelah Kai berbisik-bisik dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir mereka berdua akan berduel seperti ini" siswi lain berkomentar seolah Sehun dan lawannya adalah orang dekat.

Kai yang amat penasaran segera duduk di kursi paling depan yang masih kosong.

_Puk.._

Kai berhasil duduk di deretan terdepan dan dapat melihat dengan jelas arena yang sudah disediakan dengan sangat mewah.

"Kalian tahu? Aula judo sendiri cukup luas, kenapa penantang Kingka Gold malah merekomendasikan lapangan basket sebagai tempat turnamen ya?" seorang namja berlencana XI Silver berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau ini seperti tidak tahu saja, aula judo itu tempat yang sakral, emosi buruk dilarang masuk ke ruangan megah itu" teman namjanya menjitak namja tadi.

"Aww sakit pabbo, aku juga tahu. Tapi kan lawan Kingka Gold itu kan ketua judo, kupikir bertanding di rumah sendiri merupakan suatu kebanggaan" namja tadi mengelus bekas jitakan yang masih sakit.

"Seorang Master harus bisa bertarung dimanapun termasuk diluar teritorialnya" namja yang lain menyahuti dan diangguki kedua temannya.

_Tep,_

Kai menepuk pelan pundak namja disampingnya yang sedaritadi mengobrol dengan ketiga teman-temannya.

"Em.. Excuse me.. Boleh aku bertanya, siapa sebenarnya penantang Kingka Gold yang merupakan ketua judo itu?" Kai akhirnya bertanya karena terlalu penasaran. Keempat namja itu blank untuk beberapa waktu melihat betapa cantik wajah Kai. Tentu, Kai tetap cantik meski matanya sembab. Mungkin jika Kai berdandan habis-habisan maka semua namja akan bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Ehem" Kai berdehem pelan dan keempat namja itu segera sadar.

"O-oh, kau bertanya tentang dia ya noona cantik. Hm.. dia itu memiliki julukan terkenal yaitu Dobi" namja itu menerangkan.

"Dobi?" Kai menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Ah, kau tidak tahu? Kau murid baru itu kah?" namja lain antusias bertanya.

"N-ne.." Kai sedikit canggung karena dikerubungi empat namja yang menatapnya lapar.

"Kau si Sexy Kim?!" langsung menyahuti dengan sedikit berteriak. Seketika beberapa namja disekeliling Kai memandangi tubuh Kai.

_Glup.._

Kai merutuki nasibnya yang begitu malang memiliki tubuh yang terlalu sexy.

"He-hey! Apa-apaan julukan itu? Kalian terlalu seenak- Kya! Siapa kau?!" Kai berhenti mengomel ketika seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Ini aku chagiya.." suara seseorang yang sedikit berat namun Kai kenal suara ini.

"Lu-Luhan?" Kai menebak sebisanya dan memegangi lengan kokoh yang ada dikanan kirinya.

"Aha, kau benar manis, ini aku.." Luhan sudah duduk tepat disamping Kai, begitu Kai membuka matanya, ia melihat namja-namja yang menatap nafsu tubuhnya tadi sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Kemana namja-namja tadi?" Kai mengrenyit heran.

"Entah" Luhan menjawab asal. Tentusaja dengan deathglare Luhan, semua namja tadi langsung menyingkir takut.

"Luhan oppa~ kenapa kau ada disini? Seharusnya kau duduk di kursi utama" seorang yeoja berblazer merah bersama gerombolannya histeris melihat Luhan dari dekat.

"Luhan oppa sungguh tampan! Kyaaa!" beberapa yeoja dibelakang HanKai juga berteriak.

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan aku disini, jangan mendekat kurang dari 2 meter" Luhan duduk dengan posisi angkuh yang keren. Kai mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, Luhan sungguh tampan bagai pangeran saat ini.

_Attention.. pertandingan akan segera dimulai, penonton berdiri untuk menyambut Kingka Gold.. Oh Sehun.._

"KYAAAA! SEHUN OPPA!" semua siswa berteriak riuh melihat Sehun masuk kedalam lapangan basket dengan pakaian judo kebanggaannya yang terlihat mewah.

Kai ikut berdiri menyambut Sehun yang datang.

"Huh, sombongnya.. memakai sabuk merah bergaris putihnya" Luhan tersenyum remeh melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk bersila angkuh disana. Tentusaja Luhan tetap stay cool di kursinya tanpa ada niatan menyambut namja es itu.

"What? Sehun pakai sabuk merah garis putih?" Kai tercengang sadar setelah duduk. Luhan hanya memandang malas.

"Luhan, apa Sehun sehebat itu?" Kai menatap penuh tanya.

"Iya, dia sudah sampai _dan _" Luhan menjawab enteng. Semua siswa mulai duduk kembali.

"_dan _ke 9?" Kai menebak.

_Attention.. pertandingan akan segera dimulai, penonton berdiri untuk menyambut Master Judo Ezodrevo SHS..-_

Kai tidak menggubris dan masih duduk menemani Luhan. Kai tak ambil pusing siapa penantang Sehun.

"No.. _dan _ keenam sampai ke Sembilan motif sabuknya kotak-kotak merah putih" Luhan menjawab.

"Jadi.." Kai berfikir keras untuk itu.

"Sehun sudah di _dan_ ke-15" Luhan menjawab enteng.

"M-MWO?!" Kai shock. Tingkat teratas Judo..

_Master Judo Ezodrevo SHS.. Park Chanyeol.._

"What?!" Kai langsung berdiri untuk melihat apakah benar namja penantang Sehun adalah Chanyeol yang itu. Dan selang tak lama tubuh tinggi memasuki lapangan menuju depan Sehun. Pakaian berwarna putih sama seperti milik Sehun.

Sabuknya..

"Oh My God! Luhan! Jangan bilang jika Chanyeol juga sampai _dan_ ke-15.." Kai terduduk lemas dikursinya semula. Tepuk tangan dan teriakan riuh siswa yang menonton memenuhi ruangan basket indoor ini. Sungguh pertandingan yang menegangkan bukan? Reputasi Kingka Gold dan reputasi Master Judo ada ditangan masing-masing petarung sekarang.

Semua siswa menjadi tegang dan ribut memihak Kingka atau Master yang sama-sama tampan sekaligus berreputasi tinggi.

"Ahaha.. Kau benar soal yang satu itu. Mereka berdua idiot sejati, Haha.." Luhan dengan blazer silvernya hanya tertawa seakan pertandingan ini merupakan perkelahian semut.

"Otokhae.." Kai memandang cemas Sehun dan Chanyeol yang saling menatap tajam.

**TBC**

**-****BocahLanang****-**

**!HunKai!**

Yey!

FF ch kali ini cukup panjang!

Akhirnya aku dah kasi tau kenapa Chanyeol ditakuti siswa-siswa di Ezodrevo SHS!

Jawabannya adalah karena.. Park Chanyeol adalah Master Judo yang memiliki tingkat _dan_ ke 15! Wow! Sehun juga _dan _ke 15.. jadi apanya yang menakjubkan?

Ternyata Chanyeol masih punya rahasia lain lo selain reputasinya sebagai Master Judo.. apa hayo? Silakan tebak ^_^

Oh iya! Siapa yang tau orang yg duduk di kursi tahta meja mewah Silver ruang OSIS (yg lagi tidur) berambut keunguan? Dia Kingka Asrama Silver loh.. (Dari luar grup EXO kah? Entah..)

Review ya? Jangan jadi silent readers ya all Terimakasih!


	8. Chapter 8

Hai all HunKai Shipper! Akhirnya saya kembali dengan FF Hot Night! Yey!

Oh iya, aku mau tanya.. ni FF kok lama banget gak sampe intinya padahal dah sampe Ch8.. ada gak yang mau FF ini cepet END? Ato malah pengen diperpanjang biar ceritanya lama? Mohon dijawab ya biar aku tahu keinginan kalian ^_^

Aku mau balas review kalian di Ch7:

**Dewi aninda:** Mian lanjutnya lama, dan mungkin ini agak mengecewakan krn otak saya sedang ruwet

**Sehuniesm:** Hehehe, ini ff Kai uke loh, kalo susah bayangin ya tinggal liat MV EXO 902013nya Kai, disana dia natural gak yadong

**DZL-an:** Sekarang sudah lanjut ^_^

**WuLeony:** Em, aku gak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan baik

**FriederichOfficial:** Gak jadi kelahi? Wah ya gak keren tuh, hehe

**Maxiuxiu:** Aku memang sengaja menutupi identitas Kingka, kan gak asik klo aku dah kasi tau duluan siapa kingkanya, entar gak seru lagi, hhe

**HoMin 'EL:** Yeeehh.. ChanKai bahaya tapi kmu juga seneng -_-.. Loohh kok plotnya trus jdi ChanKai couple? Dor

**deerLu200490:** Ooo, maksud kamu FF yg Handsome Manakin? Aku gak bisa ngerjain semua ff bersamaan, entar bisa kecampur idenya, hehe

**ling-ling pandabear:** Iya ya, padahal aku udah kasi judul FF ini Hot Night, tapi malah gak ada isi ff yang nyerempet sama sekali.. (baru sadar) oke, pokoknya ff ini inti ceritanya lebih gila dari semua ff ku yang lain, kekekeke

**jongin48:** Iya, Luhan duduk deket Kai itu bisa megang-megang looo.. (BL iri)

**askasufa:** Waaw kamu ternyata jeli! 100 deh buat kamu, aku kasih aplouse juga! Wah aku bangga punya readers cerdas sepertimu, daebak bisa tahu inti cerita di CH 7 kemarin (Banzai!)

**Kamong Jjong:** Iya duel memang satu-satunya cara legal di sekolah ^_^

**Retnofauzh:** Yang rambut ungu Bakki? Boleh juga, hehe

**Snowy07:** Sehun udah sadar kalo dia menyukai Kai kok (ee.. keceplosan)

**Laxyovrds:** Inti FF ini pasaran kok chingu, hanya tentang para kingka yang merebutkan uri sexy Kai, hehe ^_^

**Little dark wolf 99:** Wah kamu juga merasa kalo kingka silver itu Baek? *manggut-manggut. Karakter Luhan udah dijelasin singkat di chapter depan, Luhan itu cowok yang badboy, urakan, tapi friendly dan flowerboy baik hati, pokoknya Luhan itu tipe cowok yang bikin cewek bilang dia itu cowok yang nyaman, hehe

**Jongkwang:** Lulu memang begitu,(inget ga pas Lulu narik Kai keluar kamar diajak lari keliling sekolah padahal Kai cuma pake bra? Wkwkwk) mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan

**Safira:** Kamu suka Hot Night? Thanks hehe, aku klo update memang banyak gini, tapi dampaknya FFku reviewnya sedikit T_T

**Hyebinbaekyeolshipper: **Kenapa gak mau ada yang menang dan kalah?

**Cute:** Yang bobo di ruang osis anakmu? Kece banget anakmu, hhe

**Sherry dark jewel:** Intuisimu keren juga, bisa aku pakai

**KaiNieris:** Mian FF ini membosankan T_T

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** Chanyeol gak bisa diam aja melihat Kai menangis dunk, hehe

**Tiffanychoi23byun:** HunKai NC? Kayaknya masih lama deh

**Saus Tartar:** Pasti! Maka dari itu kau harus memanggilku BL Senpai okkeehh? Hhe

**Fanoy5:** Kalo Kainya kena pukul nanti duo rival itu malah makin sengit, bisa bunuh-bunuhan malah extreme..

**Novisaputri09:** Kalo Luhan Cuma siswa biasa gimana coba? Hehe

**Org:** Aku juga merasa begitu, aku longkap2 juga sepertimu(?) wkwkwkwk

**Xxchancimit:** Makasih udah menanti ff ini ^_^

* * *

Thanks for all yang udah review.

Ehem, BL mau bicara sesuatu.. (gayanya..)

Karena BL gak tau gimana itu cara beladiri judo, jadi ini sepengetahuan BL aja oke? Hehe

Mian kalo typo dan thanks ^_^

* * *

**Ok, Let's Read..**

**Our FF HunKai**

…

**.**

**Hot Night**

Kim Jongin (Yeoja) x Oh Sehun (namja)

**/**

**.**

**.**

**-What People Care about..-**

**,,,**

**,**

**..**

* * *

"Oh My God! Luhan! Jangan bilang jika Chanyeol juga sampai _dan_ ke-15.." Kai terduduk lemas dikursinya semula. Tepuk tangan dan teriakan riuh siswa yang menonton memenuhi ruangan basket indoor ini. Sungguh pertandingan yang menegangkan bukan? Reputasi Kingka Gold dan reputasi Master Judo ada ditangan masing-masing petarung sekarang.

Semua siswa menjadi tegang dan ribut memihak Kingka atau Master yang sama-sama tampan sekaligus berreputasi tinggi.

"Ahaha.. Kau benar soal yang satu itu. Mereka berdua idiot sejati, Haha.." Luhan dengan blazer silvernya hanya tertawa seakan pertandingan ini merupakan perkelahian semut.

"Otokhae.." Kai memandang cemas Sehun dan Chanyeol yang saling menatap tajam.

* * *

**-Hot Night-**

* * *

Sehun segera bangkit setelah Chanyeol dengan gagah berdiri didepannya. Suasana makin mencekam ketika sorot mata mereka saling menghunus dan memberi aura gelap.

Satu langkah kaki mereka angkat bersamaan lalu saling membungkuk untuk memulai pertandingan. Keduanya sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan _shizen hon tai_. Seluruh siswa riuh meneriaki jagoan mereka.

Seorang yeoja berdiri dilapangan. Sangat cantik. Kai mengakuinya, tubuh langsing semampai dengan kulit tan serta mata hitam kelam. Bibir meronanya terlihat amat manis bila dikecup. Rambut pirangnya panjang sampai siku, sedikit bergelombang dengan sebuah cepit rambut berbentuk panda menghiasinya. Roknya amat pendek hanya satu setengah kilan dari pinggang rampingnya memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Jalannya amat anggun menggambarkan betapa berkelasnya yeoja itu.

"Cantik.." pipi Kai bersemu melihat aura cantik murni dari yeoja itu.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Kai yang sedang memasang ekspresi terkagum-kagum. _Yah.. _orang cantik memang tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri cantik. Dan Luhan percaya, kalau Kai lebih cantik dari yeoja yang kini berada ditengah-tengah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Kedua tangan yeoja itu sudah bersiap diatas.

Membuat seluruh penonton hening seketika.

"Ready.._ Hajime!"_ yeoja itu menurunkan kedua tangannya menandakan pertandingan dimulai.

Keduanya bertarung amat sengit. Jika Sehun melakukan osae waza maka Chanyeol akan dengan mudah merubah posisinya dan melakukan atemi waza yang mampu dihalau oleh Sehun. Keduanya bahkan sudah melakukan berbagai serangan seperti hiza guruma, o goshi, seoi nage, surikomi goshi, uchi mata, daeshi barai, dan masih banyak lagi.

Skor mereka imbang. Kai sudah menggigit bibirnya cemas. Luhan hanya bertepuk tangan setiap skor yang diperoleh Sehun maupun Chanyeol. Rambut keduanya telah terbasahi peluh dan makin membuat siswa berteriak histeris semakin memuja tubuh atletis mereka yang dibanjiri keringat.

Sehun dan Chanyeol berdiri dalam posisi siaga sempurna dengan nafas dingin teratur.

Bukan berarti mereka mudah menangani lawan masing-masing.

Nyatanya keduanya masih kokoh berdiri. Namun ada warna-warna mencemaskan pada tubuh mereka. Sehun telah mendapatkan beberapa memar dan warna biru di tubuhnya, tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol lebih parah dengan ujung bibirnya yang berdarah sobek.

* * *

**-Hot Night-**

* * *

_Puk!_

Kai sedikit berjengit kaget ketika ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya dari samping secara tiba-tiba. Bukan Luhan, karena jemari ini amat indah dan lentik, dengan kuku berwarna peach segar yang cocok dengan kulit putihnya.

Kai segera menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa dia.

"Kau.. Kim Kai bukan? Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" dia yeoja. Suaranya sangat khas dan indah. Kai bahkan tidak berkedip melihat mata bening seperti mata puppy. Rambutnya berwarna light brown lurus dengan poni menyamping kekanan. Terlihat dewasa tapi lebih ke manis, terlebih kulit putihnya menambah kesan penampilan segarnya.

Luhan mengikuti Kai untuk memandang yeoja itu.

"Ooo.. Hai cantik?" Luhan menyapa si yeoja dengan nada santai seolah mereka memang benar-benar sepupu.

"Bantu aku agar Kai percaya untuk ikut bersamaku" yeoja dengan blazer blue itu menunjuk tepat di dahi Kai seolah itu bukanlah hal yang tidak sopan.

"He-hey ada apa ini?" Kai mengrenyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau namja yang tidak berguna, cih" yeoja itu berdecih memandang remeh Luhan. Membuat Kai semakin bingung.

"Hei, aku tidak bisa memaksa yeoja, kau tahu?" Luhan terkekeh pelan atas perkataan gadis mungil cantik dibelakang Kai yang mengenakan blazer biru itu.

"Kai, ayo ikut aku, aku bukan musuhmu" yeoja itu memandang lekat kedalam mata Kai.

"…." Kai diam terpaku di kursinya.

"Wahahahahahaha.. baka!" Luhan tertawa gila sambil menunjuk yeoja class blue itu.

"Yak oppa kenapa Kai malah jadi blank begini?" yeoja itu frustasi.

"Salahmu sendiri meyakinkan seseorang menggunakan kalimat 'bukan musuhmu' itu malah terlihat seperti kau punya maksud dibalik maksud" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran yeoja.

"Bantu aku menyadarkannya" yeoja itu menunjuk wajah Kai yang terpaku terdiam tanpa berkedip seolah terkena hipnotis.

Luhan mengangguk dan segera mendekat. Menyibak rambut brown halus Kai dan menyelipkannya di jemari-jemarinya. Wangi Kai sangat khas dan memabukkan meski dari jarak yang belum terbilang terlalu dekat. Perlahan mata Luhan menjadi sayu, menelusuri lekuk wajah Kai yang sempurna dan manis dengan mata sleepy eyes, hidung mungil, bibir penuh segar, dan kulit tan sempurna.

_Chu~_

"Hyaaa! Kenapa kau menciumku?!" Kai segera sadar dan berjengit kaget.

"Oppa, caramu menyadarkan Kai amat ampuh! Good job!" yeoja itu memberi dua jempol dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Kai. Menyeret Kai menjauh, keluar dari lapangan indoor basket gedung olahraga.

"Yak tunggu dulu! Aku harus membalas Luhan!" Kai bahkan belum sempat memaki Luhan atau sekedar menampar wajah tampan itu.

"Balas saja ciumanku nanti pulang sekolah, Kai baby!" Luhan terkekeh melihat Kai yang bersemu merah mendengar rayuannya.

Luhan kemudian kembali mengamati duel antara Park dan Oh.

"Hehehe.." Luhan hanya menampilkan deretan giginya dan senyum tanpa dosa ketika dua namja itu menyorotnya dengan pandangan membunuh seolah berkata 'beraninya kau menyentuh My Kai'.

Pandangan Luhan kemudian menuju ke bagian ring basket. Yeoja cantik berambut pirang panjang sampai siku itu duduk dengan anggun dan berwibawa. Blazernya merah. Sudah diketahui dia merupakan siswi dari Red Hostel. Kingka Red harusnya cukup bangga memiliki anak buah secantik dan seanggun yeoja itu.

Luhan kemudian memberi sign ok, sang yeoja kemudian membalasnya dengan sign ok juga tak lupa dengan senyuman yang amat indah.

* * *

**-Hot Night-**

* * *

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Entah mengapa Kai juga ikut berlari cepat disepanjang lorong lantai dua gedung olahraga, mengikuti kaki yeoja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hei! Hei! Wait! Stop!" Kai memelankan jalannya, otomatis yeoja itu mengikuti Kai karena ia masih memegang pergelangan tangan Kai.

"Wae?" yeoja itu menatap Kai seolah tidak bersalah.

"Kenapa kita harus lari?" Kai memandang frustasi pada yeoja imut itu.

"Tentusaja karena ada sesuatu yang penting! Eunhyuk chairman memanggilmu! Untung aku menemukanmu diantara riuhnya penonton" yeoja itu bertepuk tangan seolah memberi proud pada dirinya sendiri akan usaha mencari Kai ditengah lebih dari 1000 siswa Ezodrevo SHS.

"Hah.. hah.. tapi jangan berlari seperti ini, aku tidak kuat berlari.. hosh.." Kai masih ngos-ngosan mengatur nafasnya.

"Loh? Kenapa begitu? Tubuhmu bahkan lebih ramping dan membentuk daripada tubuhku, kakimu juga panjang" yeoja itu menatap heran.

"Justru tubuhmu lebih mudah untuk berlari karena kau tidak harus membawa yang seberat 'ini'!" Kai dengan sangat tidak woles meremat breast besarnya yang bahkan tidak muat dalam tangkupan kedua tangannya.

"Ja-jadi.. ehehe, mian" yeoja itu hanya tertawa garing mengusap tengkuknya.

"Tahu begini, harusnya aku memakai bra yang kuat tadinya" Kai mencibir disepanjang jalannya mengekor yeoja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Untung seluruh siswa sedang berada di lapangan indoor basket, jika tidak, pasti mereka langsung mimisan dihadiahi tontonan gratis 'Kai yang membenarkan posisi breastnya yang keluar dari bra sempitnya.

Perjalanan mereka sedikit hening dengan hanya gumaman Kai yang panic memikirkan nasib Sehun dan Chanyeol. Ingin sekali Kai berlari kembali untuk melihat mereka. Ada titik kecemasan untuk mereka, tapi ada yang lebih berat. Kai lebih cemas pada keadaan Sehun. Entah karena Chanyeol yang memiliki reputasi Master Judo, atau karena desiran hati Kai untuk Sehun? Entahlah..

"Ehem! Namaku, Byun Baekhyun, dari Asrama 1, Blue Hostel. Kelas XIA Blue. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun atau Baekki noona" yeoja itu berkata lebih kalem.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, class XA Gold, Asrama 2, Gold Hostel. Panggil saja aku Kai" Kai kini mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan yeoja bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Tadi, kau tahu namaku dari mana?" Kai sempat heran saat dikursi tadi Baekhyun langsung memastikan namanya setelah menepuk pundaknya.

"Haha, siapa sih yang tidak kenal orang dengan julukan si Sexy Kim yang dapat dicirikan dengan breast super besar menggoda semua or-EEeehh.. ups!" Baekhyun yang tadinya bersemangat bicara langsung membungkam mulutnya.

"Dari karaktermu.. aku dapat memastikan bahwa kau adalah contoh yeoja yang suka bergosip" Kai melirik malas pada Baekhyun.

"Hehe, itu kau tahu. Aku memang cerewet tapi friendly loh, kau bisa meminta bantuanku kapanpun" Baekhyun berkata dengan pedenya membuat Kai mau tak mau tersenyum geli.

"Ahaha, araseo, em.. kau mau.. jadi.. temanku?" Kai ragu bertanya pada yeoja manis disampingnya itu. Jujur, Kai masih trauma dengan kehidupannya di London dimana ia dikhianati semua temannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Tentusaja aku mau!" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat betapa polosnya wajah Kai tadi.

"Be-benarkah?" wajah Kai berbinar cerah.

"Kita sudah berteman sejak aku menepuk pundakmu tadi, pabbo" Baekhyun menjitak ringan kepala Kai, membuat Kai terbengong sejenak, sedangkan Baekhyun tetap berjalan, membuat Kai tertinggal dibelakangnya.

"Oi! Mau sampai kapan disitu hm? Anak cantik jangan sendirian, nanti diculik loh.. Sini jalan bersama Baekki unnie~" suara indah Baekhyun menyadarkan Kai.

"Baekki unnie~" Kai segera berlari mendekat dan memeluk lengan Baekhyun.

"Ish, dongsaeng manja" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Kai gemas. Dan Kai hanya merengut sebal lalu keduanya tertawa dan bercerita asyik disepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju Chairman's office.

Yah, Kai memang ratunya memikat hati. Bahkan Baekhyun jadi ingin sekali mempunyai adik semanis dan semanja Kai.

* * *

**-Hot Night-**

* * *

"Baekki unnie tidak ikut?" Kai merengek ingin ditemani. Ia tidak mau insiden di loby kembali terjadi. Membayangkan breastnya yang dicium kepala sekolah, ingin sekali Kai muntah saat itu juga.

"Aku ada urusan Kai, temanku sudah menunggu di parking lot" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, tidak rela juga meninggalkan Kai yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Arraseo.. begini saja, bagaimana kalau Baekki unnie menungguku di parking lot? Antar aku pulang ke asrama" Kai tersenyum puas akan idenya.

"Oke, apa sih yang tidak untukmu baby maniss~" Baekhyun sedikit berjinjit untuk mengusak rambut Kai penuh sayang.

"Hehe, yasudah, pay-pay unnie" Kai masuk kedalam loby menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Aigo.. God, selamatkan My Kai dari pikiran mesum Chairman ne? haha" Baekhyung menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Lihat saja, sedari tadi mereka beriringan, tubuh Kai yang berjalan biasa saja sudah menggoda. Apalagi jika Kai duduk di kursi pendek tamu yang ada disana? Baekhyun tak dapat menghayal lebih dari ini. Kaki putihnya beranjak keluar dari ruang staff menuju parking lot untuk menemui temannya.

* * *

**-Hot Night-**

* * *

_Ckleeekk.._

"Ada apa orang mesum memanggilku?" Kai tanpa basa-basi memasuki ruangan bergaya klasik yang pernah ia masuki ketika ia mendaftar menjadi siswa.

"Hey, bebh.. kau bertambah cantik, sexy, dan menggoda yah?" Eunhyuk beranjak dari kursi utamanya untuk mendekati Kai yang duduk angkuh di kursi tamu yang pendek.

"Dan.. sedikit nakal.." Eunhyuk berbisik ditelinga Kai dengan tangan kanannya meraba paha mulus Kai yang roknya tersibak hingga hanya satu kilan dari pinggangnya. Sungguh menggoda.

"Jangan basa-basi, ada apa?" Kai bahkan tidak merubah raut kesalnya.

"Hm? Oke, kurasa kau sedang tidak mood karena mereka sedang berkelahi karenamu kan?" Eunhyuk mengambil sebuah map berwarna merah maroon.

"Aku tidak se pede itu, tapi kurasa.. I-iya.." Kai mengangguk lemah di akhir. Eunhyuk hanya menahan tawanya melihat betapa polosnya Kai. Look, kini pipi Kai sedikit dihiasi semburat peach yang menambah kadar manis wajahnya.

"Ini, kurasa Kim Siwon memberikanku ini karena kau tidak menagihnya" Eunhyuk menyerahkan map merah maroon itu.

"Daddy? Memangnya aku harus menagih apa kepada Daddy?" Kai membuka map itu.

"Kau sudah menjalani hari pertamamu menjadi siswi di Ezodrevo SHS, Siwon pikir kemarin malam kau sudah harus menagih janji mobil barumu, ternyata tidak. Dia sedikit bahagia karena sikapmu yang tidak lagi menginginkan barang-barang mewah" Eunhyuk tersenyum ringan. (gilak! Author baru sadar ini FF dari CH 1-8 sekarang ternyata baru menceritakan kehidupan Kai selama 3hari?! Author histeris)

"Ah iya! Astaga! Aku lupa mobil baru janji Daddy jika aku mau tinggal di asrama sekolah!" Kai merutuki dirinya yang pelupa.

"Ini kuncinya" Eunhyuk menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Kai.

"Te..rimakasih.." Kai berterimakasih dengan lirih.

'aigooo.. Kai neomu cute!' Eunhyuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi yeoja kawaii itu.

"Pergilah, aku ada meeting sebentar lagi" dengan terpaksa Eunhyuk harus mengusir Kai sebelum ia berbuat yang 'iya-iya'.

"Ish! Mengusirku?" Kai segera beranjak dari kursi dan keluar dari ruangan dengan jalan yang ia hentak-hentakkan. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat betapa manis anak dari teman akrabnya itu.

* * *

**-Hot Night-**

* * *

Kai hanya tersenyum dilift yang bergerak menuju parking lot. Ditangannya sudah ada benda berharga. Bukan. Bukan kunci mobil. Tapi sebuah album yang Mommynya buat. Sebuah kenangan liburan yang mereka jalani meski ditengah kesibukan. Sehingga itu amat berarti bagi Kai.

Di covernya tercetak tulisan rapih elegan Sunny '_Ingatlah kami, anak manisku'._

Kai bahkan hampir menangis melihat tulisan simple namun penuh arti yang Mommynya buat pada map album berwarna merah maroon itu.

_Tingg~_

Lift sudah sampai lantai parking lot. Kai segera berjalan santai mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Kai!" suara yeoja menyapa pendengaran Kai, membuatnya menoleh dan melihat betapa imutnya yeoja bermata bulat dan bibirnya yang tersenyum membentuk love indah dengan lipstick pink natural.

Seseorang yang duduk disampingnya saat ceremony tadi pagi.

Di tangan yeoja itu sudah ada kanvas yang dibungkus, menandakan sudah ada gambar yang tertoreh pada kain art itu.

"Kyungsoo unnie~" Kai segera berlari kearah yeoja imut itu.

"Ahaha, ada cat di pipi unnie" Kai membersihkan pipi tembem kakak kelasnya yang ternyata lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hei-hei, dilarang bermesraan di parkiran sepi!" Kai dan Kyungsoo segera menoleh kearah asal suara dan menemukan Baekhyun bersandar di salah satu mobil.

"Kau cemburu?" Kyungsoo menatap aneh pada Baekhyun.

"Bukan aku, tapi tunanganmu si Jonmyeon itu" Baekhyun memutar matanya malas mengingat betapa posessifnya tunangan Kyungsoo.

"Ish! Jangan membicarakan tunanganku, Baek! Lagipula.. Suho baik kok" pipi Kyungsoo sedikit memerah mengingat betapa tampan tunangannya.

"Tu-tunangan?" Kai mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulangkali seakan ia baru mengingat hal penting.

"Waeyo Kai?" Kyungsoo memegang tangan kanan Kai dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak membawa kanvas.

"A-aniyo.. hehe, aku hanya teringat dengan tunanganku di Jerman" Kai tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa? Kelihatannya kau tidak suka dengan pertunanganmu" Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan raut cemas.

"Gwenchana, orang tuanya dan orang tuaku memang menjodohkan kami berdua, tapi kurasa.. hanya aku yang mencintainya, ia.. seperti tidak memiliki rasa yang sama untukku.." Kai menundukkan kepalanya membuat rambut dark brownnya tergerai menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak Kai, aku yakin dia mencintaimu" Kyungsoo mengusap bahu yeoja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kai menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Pasti" kini giliran Baekhyun yang menggenggam kedua tangannya memastikan perasaan Kai pasti dibalas bahkan dengan perasaan cinta yang lebih besar.

"Gomawo.. Baekki unnie, Kyungsoo unnie" Kai tersenyum tipis.

"Aigoo, kawaii ne~!" Baekhyun kembali mencubit pipi Kai.

"Ayo aku antar kau pulang!" Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Kai sebelum Kai sempat memarahinya. Yah, sepertinya Baekhyun salah satu orang yang memiliki cara ampuh menghindar dari amarah seorang Sexy Kim Kai.

"Tapi Baekki unnie sudah bertemu dengan temanmu kah tadi?" Kai menghentikan gerakan Baekhyun.

"Tentusaja, temanku itu ya yeoja yang ada dibelakangmu sekarang" Baekhyun menjawab malas karena Kai yang tidak peka dengan situasi sedaritadi.

"Lho? Jadi temanmu yang kau maksud itu adala Kyungsoo unnie?" Kai tidak percaya meski Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Setahu Kai saat ceremony tadi siswi-siswi mengoloknya karena berhasil berteman dengan Kyungsoo unnie, padahal banyak yang ingin berteman dengan yeoja seniman lukis internasional berbakat itu. Ternyata Baekhyun merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang beruntung yang dapat berteman dengan seorang berdarah murni art.

"Aigo, cmon Sexy Kai! Kyungsoo bisa pegal menenteng kanvasnya jika kau menutupi jalannya dengan diam disitu!" Baekhyun segera menggeret Kai kembali dan diikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya dambil tersenyum melihat betapa lucu cara Baekhyun berteman. Simple and friendly.

* * *

**-Hot Night-**

* * *

"Ayo masuk, tunggu apa lagi?" Baekyun mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung ketika yeoja sexy itu tak kunjung duduk di kursi sampingnya.

"Kau mengendarai mobil ini sendiri unnie?" Kai membulatkan matanya takjub.

"Tentusaja, ini mobilku jadi aku yang mengendarainya sendiri" Baekhyun rasa Kai memang polos atau bodoh sih.

"Ini hebat sekali unnie, Konisegg Agera, dark purple limited edition" Kai menatap dengan berbinar-binar mobil Baekhyun dengan harga 16.4 miliar itu.

"Atau kau ingin bersamaku saja Kai?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar setelah sebuah mobil berhenti disamping mobil Baekhyun, membuat Kai berdiri diantara kedua mobil mewah itu.

Perlahan kaca mobil itu turun dan menampilkan senyuman manis Do Kyungsoo yang mengendarai mobil berwarna kuning mencolok. Selera yang cocok untuk seorang seniman.

"Kyungsoo unnie, kau terlihat amat glamour dengan McLarenF1 mu" Kai berteriak seperti seorang cheerleader. Mobil Kyungsoo sangat artistic dengan harga 10, 2 miliar.

"Cepat masuk atau kau tidak jadi kuantar pulang" Baekhyun mengancam sambil menahan senyumnya melihat reaksi Kai yang takjub melihat mobil mereka.

"Aye, Miss!" Kai segera duduk di kursi penumpang sebelah Baekhyun. Setelahnya mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kawasan Gold Hostel.

* * *

**TBC**

**-Bocah Lanang-**

**!HunKai!**

* * *

Yey!

FF ch kali ini cukup panjang!

Karena sedari chapter awal Kai belum punya teman, maka kusus untuk chapter ini BL dengan bermurah hati memberikan teman imut-imut untuk uri sexy Kai yaitu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo! (Horrayyy!)

Kasihan lo dari ch awal Kai dihadapi dengan masalah, jadi ch ini aku kasih Kai sedikit kebahagiaan. (sedikit? Pelit amat lu BL Hyung?)

Yang ingin tahu seperti apa kerennya mobil DO dan Baekhyun bisa di search di google, hehe

Review ya? Jangan jadi silent readers ya all Terimakasih!


End file.
